The World of Facebook: Mushroom Kingdom Style
by Kaiimi
Summary: Discontinued for obvious reasons.
1. Bowser, Bowser, Freaking Bowser

Welcome to yet another fic of yours truly. And, oh my gosh, it isn't a horror story for once! GASP! Well, the reason why I wanted to do this is because, well, I wanted to do something non-horror for once and after seeing Lightning Eyes' facebook fic, it inspired me to do this so I give some credit to her.

Mario Mario has joined facebook.

**Basic Information**

Current City: Mushroom City, Mushroom Kingdom

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Sex: Male (duh)

Birthday: September 13 1985

Interested In: Women

Languages: English, Italian, Japanese, Mushroom Language, l33t language

About Me: I save the world on a constant basis from a certain-spiked shell turtle who thinks his plans are always gonna work but they don't. Har-dee-har-har.

**Work and Education**

High School: Nintendo High

Share Your Experiences: Super Hero

**Philosophy**

Religious Views: Private

Policital Views: None yo business

**Arts and Entertainment**

Music: Girl's Generation, Lady SaSa, Chanterelle, The Nintendo Geeks, Mushroom Boyz

**Share your Interests**

Books: HATE READING

Movies: Halloween Horror Party and Suicide Country

TV Shows: Life in Mushroom City

Games: Mario, Sonic, Zelda, Pikmin, Star Fox, Pokemon...

Like Pages: We love Mario, Mario is da best superhero evar, Super Mario Club, All About Mario, Mario Mario Mario and 20 more pages.

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: Mamma mia! This site looks super confusing! D:<p>

**Mario Mario is now friends with Yoshi Pucha, Luigi Mario, Princess Toadstool Peach and 4,800 other people.**

Princess Toadstool Peach - Mario Mario: Hey Mario! Glad you finally got a facebook. We've all been waiting for you to get one.

-Mario Mario: Awww, shucks guys. You're all too kind.

_Princess Daisy likes this._

-King Bowser Koopa: But I'm not.

-Yoshi Pucha: The entire universe knows that, Bowser.

_Dixie Kong and 3,358 other people like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: Stfu Yoshi.

-Princess Daisy: WTF? Mario, why would you add Bowser as a friend?

_Donkey Kong likes this._

-Mario Mario: ...Oh. I didn't realize I added him. See, I got like a billion friend requests right after I joined so I kinda just added whoever requested me.

-Wario Wario: LOL. Why would Bowser of all people want to be your friend on facebook?

_Toad (Insert last name here) and 676 other people like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: That's none of your business, you wideload.

-Luigi Mario: Wait a second...why do we ALL have Bowser as a friend on here?

-Princess Daisy: ...

_Toad (Insert last name here) and 500,000 other people like this._

* * *

><p>Toad (Insert last name here): Can anyone come with suggestions for a last name for me please? I feel naked without one!<p>

-Diddy Kong: Think of an anime name then put it there. That's always the best way!

_Princess Daisy likes this._

-Toad (Insert last name here): Hm...anime, huh? That's so...anime though...eh, I'll get over it. OK, from now on I shall be known as TOAD SUZUKI!

**Toad (Insert last name here) has now changed his name to Toad Suzuki.**

-King Bowser Koopa: Worst. Name. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario Mario is now in a relationship with Princess Toadstool Peach.<strong>

_Princess Daisy, Luigi Mario and 526,388 other people like this._

-Iggy Koopa: HA! I KNEW IT!

-Dixie Kong: Um...everyone's known it for years now...

-Waluigi Wario: Pwned.

_Wario Wario and 1,500,720 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Donkey Kong is now in a relationship with Rosalina Star.<strong>

_Princess Toadstool Peach and 303,451 others like this._

-Diddy Kong: WTF? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS, DK!

-Dixie Kong: WHAAAAAAAT? GIVE ME THE DETAILS RIGHT NOW!

-Rosalina: Um...what? Just because we talk a lot doesn't mean we're in a relationship, DK. I don't even like you that way so take that off or else I'll block you.

-Donkey Kong: :(

**Donkey Kong is now single.**

_Candy Kong likes this._

* * *

><p>Waluigi Wario: Man, I am so underweight! I don't even understand how it came out to be like this too. I mean, I eat a lot every day so this shouldn't be happening!<p>

-Princess Daisy: It's called bulimia.

_Goombella Goomba and 909,714 others like this._

* * *

><p>Wendy Koopa: Like my status if you think I'm in need of plastic surgery.<p>

_Flurrie Winds and 2,344,856,212 others like this_.

-Wendy Koopa: UGH! YOU PEOPLE ARE SUCH BITCHES! I'M GONNA GO EAT A BOWL OF PEANUTS!

_Wario Wario and 1,816,719,033 others like this._

-Wendy Koopa: ...I'm allergic to peanuts.

_Princess Daisy and 2,640,099,127 others like this._

-Wendy Koopa: WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LOVE ME? [/self]

-Kammy Koopa: Lmfao.

_Chain Chomp and 2,000,000,000 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Mario Mario listed Luigi Mario as his brother.<strong>

-Luigi Mario: About damn time.

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: Need to get my shell polished. Anyone know a good polishing center?<p>

-Birdo Odrib: Yes. Just take a left turn at 5th avenue and go all the way to Meat Street and go past the McDonalds Mall till you get to Dairy King then make a right and stop as you see 'Bart's Polishing Center', which should be right next to Burger Queen and Out-n-In.

_Yoshi Pucha likes this._

-King Bowser Koopa: ...WHAT?

* * *

><p>Koops Koopa: OMG it's raining in Petalburg for once! And it's super cold too!<p>

_Goombella Goomba and Vivian Shaydes likes this._

-Koopie Koo: Hey babe, I'm coming over there in a minute so we can cuddle up and keep each other warm in bed. ;)

-Koops Koopa: Oh boy! I'll light some scented candles!

-Koopie Koo: And I'll bring some certain 'protection' just in case 'something' happens. ;)

-Wario Wario: Get a room.

_Waluigi Wario and King Bowser Koopa likes this_.

* * *

><p>Princess Toadstool Peach: Bored at home, watching TV...ugh, nothing is on, as usual...<p>

Bowser Jr.: Can I come over?

**Princess Toadstool Peach has blocked Bowser Jr.**

_Princess Daisy and Mario Mario likes this._

* * *

><p>Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: I really should be doing homework right now but...I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO GIRL'S GENERATION! DX<p>

_Dixie Kong and 36 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: Pffft. Who needs homework? I sure didn't. That's why I dropped out of school. Didn't need it and I'm doing just fine now.

-Rosalina Star: And yet you wonder why your plans always fail.

_Mario Mario and 1,540,911 others like this._

* * *

><p>Goombella Goomba: OMFG THERE'S A HUGE RIOT GOING ON IN ROGUEPORT!<p>

_Kooper Koopa likes this_.

-Miss Mowz: That's like the 20th riot this month. That's not news.

-Paper Yoshi: Wow, talk about being bitchy...

-Flurrie Winds: MISS MOWZ IS A SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!

-Bobbery Boom: Go play in some traffic, Miss Mowz.

-Shadow Queen: GTFO you worthless excuse of a mouse.

_Miss Mowz has now blocked Flurrie Winds, Paper Yoshi, Bobbery Boom and Shadow Queen._

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: Hmm...Pauline sent me a friend request. Should I accept?<p>

-Princess Daisy: HELL NO, DON'T TALK TO THAT BIATCH!

_Luigi Mario and 95 others like this._

-Mario Mario: But...I haven't to talked her in years! And it seems like she wants to patch things up too...

-Yoshi Pucha: Don't do it Mario. That girl is trouble.

_Princess Toadstool Peach and 102 others like this_.

-King Bowser Koopa: DO IT!

-Dixie Kong: Shut up Bowser.

-Mario Mario: Well...I'm gonna do it only because I haven't talked her in a long time. If she causes any trouble though, I will block her and delete her.

-Luigi Mario: *facepalms*

_Toad Suzuki and 1,012 others like this._

**Mario Mario is now friends with Pauline Toyokawa**.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: DISLIKE!

_Diddy Kong and 2,011 others like this._

* * *

><p>Miss Mowz: Screw what people think, I'm a do what makes ME happy! :D<p>

_Princess Toadstool Peach and 20 others like this._

-Wendy Koopa: Does that include stealing things from people and places for no good reason?

-Kammy Koopa: And acting slutty a lot?

-Shy Guy: And stalking guys?

-Sushie Fishie: And stealing my chocolate pudding without my permission?

-Sonic the Hedgehog: And trying to hack my facebook account?

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Wendy Koopa, Kammy Koopa, Shy Guy, Sushie Fishie and Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>Chain Chomp: Bark bark.<p>

_Hammer Bro and 4,514,890,200 others like this._

EOC.

So, what do you think of it so far? Please review and tell me any suggestions for what I could include or not include in future chapters. :) Also, a Halloween fic by yours truly will be uploaded in a few days so don't forget to check that out.


	2. Pauline Arrives

_Bombette Booma and 586 others are now friends with Toadney Spears._

* * *

><p>Pauline Toyokawa - Mario Mario: Hey, thanks for accepting my friend request. :) Haven't seen ya in forever!<p>

-Mario Mario: I know! What have you been up to these days?

-Pauline Toyokawa: Nothing much. I'm currently living in Hudson City now and I have my own apartment so...yeah, I guess you could say I'm living the good life. And you?

-Mario Mario: That's great! Me, I'm still living with my brother at our house. I'm planning on moving out soon so the bro can have the place all to himself.

-Pauline Toyokawa: Nice! I hope I can visit you guys someday. That would be fun...

-Princess Daisy: *coughSLUTcough*

_Wario Wario and 474 others like this._

**Pauline Toyokawa has now blocked Princess Daisy.**

* * *

><p>Luigi Mario: My love for Princess Daisy grows stronger each day.<p>

_Rosalina Star and 209,857 others like this._

-Princess Daisy: AWWWWWWWWWW LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE! I LOVE YOU!

_Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad and 180,758 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: There's this thing on Facebook called PRIVATE MESSAGING. Learn it. Use it. Love it. Do it.

_Wario Wario and Waluigi Wario like this._

-Bow Ghostina: Ignore Bowser, he's just angry that he can't get a girlfriend. ;)

**King Bowser Koopa has now blocked Bow Ghostina.**

-Dry Bones: FJESOHGRGREHGREGHERHGERHG

* * *

><p>Mister Taxi - Goombella Goomba: Hey babe.<p>

-Goombella Goomba: Um...hey. Who is this?

-Mister Taxi: Let's just say that I've been a fan of you ever since I saw you in The Thousand Year Door...

-Goombella Goomba: Oh really? That's cool!

-Mister Taxi: Yeah...I really liked the way you talked...the way you attacked those enemies...your complexion...it's so...amazing. Everytime I play that game, I am drawn to you. I even forget that Mario is on screen next to you. You are perfect in every single way. I think I'm in love with you.

-Goombella Goomba: ...

-Sushie Fishie: STALKER ALERT! BLOCK HIS ASS!

_Koopa Troopa and 549,375 others like this._

**Goombella Goomba has now blocked Mister Taxi.**

* * *

><p>Waluigi Wario - Wario Wario: So bro, what's the plan for today?<p>

-Wario Wario: Oh, I've got it all planned out, brotha! First, were gonna hit up the milkshake palace. Next, we'll steal a few certain items from Hal-Mart, preferably video games and candy. After that, we'll go to the nightclub and hit on some pretty chicks and hopefully get far enough to take them home with us unlike last time where my girl threw up all over my face.

-Waluigi Wario: Perfecto! Can't wait!

-Wario Wario: ...Oh crap, I just realized I posted that on here, where everyone can see. O.O

-Waluigi Wario: ...Well, this is extremely awkward...

-Kammy Koopa: You guys are morons.

_Bowser Jr. and 660,355 others like this._

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong - Rosalina Star: Hey Rosalina! I've got this big box of chocolates with your name on it!<p>

-Rosalina Star: Oh really? That's so kind of you DK! Are you gonna drop it off her or should I just go to your place?

-Donkey Kong: I'm dropping it off at your place. BUT! You have to give me a smooch on the lips first, otherwise, no chocolates for you! :D

**Rosalina Star has now blocked Donkey Kong.**

_Wendy Koopa likes this._

Donkey Kong: D:

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: LMS and I'll rate you 1-10.<p>

_Petey Pirahna and 35 others like this._

-Dixie Kong: I wouldn't want to be rated by you, even if I was held at gunpoint.

-King Bowser Koopa: You better watch out what you say, Dixie. Those words are gonna bite ya in the ass one day.

-Dixie Kong: Yeah, WHEN PIGS FLY! Haha!

-Professor E. Gadd: Actually Dixie, due to my latest experiment, I can make pigs fly due to this little microchip I embed in them that makes them magically sprout wings from absolutely nowhere and can fly up to 321.46 feet. ISN'T THAT AMAZING?

-Dixie Kong: ...You gotta be kidding me...

-Morton Koopa: I got the gun.

_Larry Koopa likes this._

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa - Petey Piranha: I rate you a 7 out of 10. I like you and all, and you're a great underling, but you kind of creep me sometimes and I think you're a stalker.<p>

_Blooper Gooper likes this._

-Petey Piranha: Well GEE, THANKS BOWSER! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET KAMMY TO THROW A CRAP LOAD OF MAGIC AT ME FOR NO REASON!

-Kammy Koopa: Is that a request?

-King Bowser Koopa: Holy damn, calm down Petey. I'm just being honest. Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks that.

-Petey Piranha: Well, who the hell else thinks that I'm creepy and a stalker?

-King Bowser Koopa: Well...everybody.

**Petey Piranha has now deleted his facebook page.**

-Chain Chomp: BARK BARK.

_Luigi Mario and 2,765,840,478 others like this._

* * *

><p>Princess Toadstool Peach: Ahhh, the rain is so beautiful! Hard to believe it hasn't rained for 4 months!<p>

_Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad and 703,584 others like this._

-Bowser Jr.: Want me to come over there and make you cozy, mama? ;)

-Princess Toadstool Peach: WHAT THE! I BLOCKED YOU! How did you get past my...uhh...blockage?

-Bowser Jr.: It's called a backup account. You know, you really should set your profile on private...there's a lot of creeps out there who look at your pictures and do some 'things' with them. ;)

**Princess Toadstool Peach has now blocked Bowser Jr. and set her profile to private.**

* * *

><p>Toad Suzuki - Shy Guy: Hey, I've always wondered something. What IS behind your mask?<p>

-Shy Guy: Ever seen Wendy Koopa with no makeup? That's what I look like.

-Toad Suzuki: O.O

-Wendy Koopa: YOU SON OF A *****.

**Wendy Koopa has now blocked Shy Guy.**

-Shy Guy: ...I didn't even know she was on my friends list...

* * *

><p>Toadiana Odnetnin - Mario Mario: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IT'S MARIOOOOOOOOOOOO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! WILL YOU MARRY ME? I AM, LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I HAVE POSTERS OF YOU ALL OVER MY ROOM AND I OWN EVERY SINGLE GAME YOU STARRED IN! OH MY GOSH, I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE AN ASTHMA ATTACK! PLEASE RESPOND XOXOXOXO<p>

-King Bowser Koopa: ...

_Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad and 855,475 others like this._

-Mario Mario: Erm...wow...I...don't know what to say. Well...it's good to know that I have a huge fan...despite your post sounding borderline-obssessed with me.

-Toadiana Odnetnin: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH! MARIO REPLIED TO ME! HE REPLIED TO ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M TELLING ALL MY FRIENDS ABOUT THIS! THEN I'M GONNA WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT, SUBMIT IT TO THE "Mushroom Daily" NEWSPAPER AND HOPE IT GETS SHOWN ON THERE FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

-Mario Mario: That's...interesting...

-Toadinia Odnetnin: OH MARIO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU LIVE SO I CAN KISS YOU ALL OVER AND THEN WE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE A BUNCH OF BEAUTIFUL BABIES!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Woah woah woah. Step back sista. He's mine.

_Yoshi Pucha and 1,675,484 others like this._

-Toadiana Odnetnin: UMM, EXCUSE ME? BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!

-Paper Yoshi: Did you SERIOUSLY just call the princess of the entire Mushroom Kingdom a BITCH?

-Dixie Kong: Someone call the cops on this girl.

-Goombella Goomba: I'd hate to know what kind of family you grew up in.

-Toadiana Odnetnin: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! The only thing that Peach is a princess of, is the princess of MY ASS!

-Parakarry Kalamari: 0.0

-Boomerang Bro: LMAO.

-Princess Daisy: Mario, block this loser. And Peach, don't say anything. This idiot isn't woth your time.

-Wario Wario: Geez, that girl is more of a stalker than Pauline...

**Mario Mario has now blocked Toadiana Odnetnin.**

**Pauline Toyokawa has now blocked Wario Wario.**

**King Bowser Koopa has now blocked Toadney Spears.**

* * *

><p><em>Watt Bulb and 68,474,378 others are now friends with Lady SaSa.<em>

EOC.

Please read and review and if you want to, give me some ideas for what I could put in the next chapter and I'll try to make it as funny as possible.


	3. Wiggler Asplosion

_Koops Koopa and 6,573,584,392 others are now friends with Pikachu Chan._

* * *

><p>Miss Mowz - Luvbi Nimbi: WTF is wrong with you? Why did you tattle me out at J-Mart for stealing the 'Sonic Heroes' game? You know how much I wanted that!<p>

-Luvbi Nimbi: It's called being a good citizen to your community. That, and you getting away with everything is annoying as hell.

-Miss Mowz: GRRRRRRRR! You know what, I'm gonna get Kammy Koopa to case an evil spell on you! I'll make her transport you to the sewers where that Blooper guy lives and he'll be so excited, that he'll squirt ink all over your face!

-Bowser Jr.: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-Luvbi Nimbi: You...YOU COLD BITCH! IF YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME, I WILL GET THE GOVERNMENT ON YOUR ASS AND I'LL TELL THEM THAT YOU'VE STOLEN LIKE 3 HUNDRED MILLION ITEMS AND SLEPT WITH GUYS FOR MONEY!

-Miss Mowz: ...You have no proof of that!

-Luvbi Nimbi: Oh really? Then why did Gus say to me that you stole 100 coins from him when you were over at his place, doing 'some things'?

-Miss Mowz: ...

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Luvbi Nimbi.**

-King Bowser Koopa: LOL. Gotta love Facebook drama.

_Piranha Plant and 800,473 others like this._

* * *

><p>Yoshi Pucha: OMG! HALO 8 COMES OUT TODAY! WHO ELSE IS GETTING IT?<p>

_Miles Tails Prower and 957,421 others like this._

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: I AM! I'm stoked for it! The trailers and preview are giving me a heart attack!

-King Bowser Koopa: I wish that was literal.

_Shadow Queen likes this._

-Diddy Kong: Same here man. I'm gonna be spending all day playing it. Guess I better prepare the snacks and drinks for the 8 hours of playing it.

-Dixie Kong: ...But we were suppose to go out today, Diddy! Together!

-Diddy Kong: Well...I...uh...I'm...feeling really sick today so...I can't come...yeah.

-Dixie Kong: That is such BS! Do you WANT me to bring out my rocket launcher again?

-Waluigi Wario: WTF?

-Bow Ghostina: O_O

-Princess Peach Toadstool: Dixie has a rocket launcher...?

-Ash Ketchum: What's a rocket launcher?

-Diddy Kong: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Okay okay fine...we can go out...and spend time together...while I think about how epic Halo 8 would be if I got it today if it weren't for a certain monkey girl...

-Tiny Kong: LOL, you already know.

* * *

><p>Lady SaSa: Hey little monsters! Don't forget to download my new single, 'Marry The Cheeseburger'! The music video will be out on October 32, 2011!<p>

_Rosalina Star and 7,347,437,282 others like this._

-Toadberto Micros: LADY SASAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I'M GONNA DOWNLOAD YOUR SINGLE 574856764976 TIMES SO IT WILL REACH NUMBER 1 ON THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HOT 100 CHART! I WANT YOU TO BE MY MOTHER! YOU ARE MY GOD, MY SAVIOR, MY LIFE!

-Toadia Japana: The above comment is a perfect example of an overly-obssessed stalker with no life.

_Dry Bones and 6,375,289,575 others like this._

* * *

><p>Toad Suzuki: Good morning, Mushroom Kingdom! Today is a new day so let's make the best of it by being in a cheery, positive, and upbeat mood!<p>

_Princess Toadstool Peach and 203,483 others like this._

-Roy Koopa: People like you are weird.

_Lemmy Koopa like this._

-Toad Suzuki: At least I don't suffer from...CLINICAL DESPRESSION! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

-Roy Koopa: W-what are you talking about?

-Toad Suzuki: I read up on you, Roy. It was hard and took a lot of time, but I've found all your info, on everything from when you were born until now.. Hee hee hee...

-Roy Koopa: ...Stop lying! Nobody would believe that!

-Toad Suzuki: Oh, really? Then why were you diagnosed with clincal depression on June 24, 2009 by Doctor Elvin Gadd?

-Roy Koopa: You...you...YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Ghost Face: Not if I kill you first!

-Toad Suzuki: ^...?

-Goombella Goomba: Roffles.

_Donkey Kong likes this._

* * *

><p>Bow Ghostina: Who wants to see pics of my sexy, ghostly body? I'm bored and I need to keep myself occupied.<p>

_Ludwig von Koopa and 10,475,484,399 others like this._

-Gloomtail Dragon: I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!

-Doopliss Doppler: Hell yeah! Show me the goodies!

-Sir Toadsworth: I'm quite curious to see how you're gonna do this, Bow.

-Flurrie Winds: SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT.

-Paper Yoshi: Flurrie, you all of ALL people should NOT be calling Bow a slut. Plus, a slut is a girl who sleeps with a ton of men. Huge difference here.

-Fire Bro: Don't worry about Flurrie, Bow. She's just jealous because she's the ugliest girl in the universe and she wishes she could look like you.

-Flurrie Winds: Why, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH, COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND SAY THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU WOULD ALMOST CERTAINLY REGRET IT!

-Fire Bro: Fine! Give me your address and I'll go!

-Flurrie Winds: Okay. I live on 777 Unlucky Street, Boggly Woods. You can get there quickly by the Warp Pipe Center in Mushroom City.

-Fire Bro: kthxbai.

-Bombette Booma: ...did you just seriously expose your address to millions of people?

-Goombario Goomba: *screenshots and sends this to everyone on my friends list*

_King Bowser Koopa likes this._

-Flurrie Winds: ...Welp, time to get a rocket launcher. And a sub-machine gun.

* * *

><p>Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGG! I GOT HALO 8! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! I'M ABOUT TO GO PLAY IT!<p>

_Dixie Kong and 79 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: Congratulations. That must be the best achievement you have ever made in your entire life. I applaud you.

-Toad Suzuki: STFU Bowser. Quit hating.

-King Bowser Koopa: But that's my job. I'm suppose to hate. I'm the villian of every single Mario game AND movie to date. SO NO COMPLAINTS!

-Birdo Odrib: Then get another job. They're currently hiring at the McDonalds Mall right now. I heard that if you work there, you get a 99.999999999% discount on all their food! OH EM GEE!

-King Bowser Koopa: HELL TO THE NO. Besides, do you REALLY think anyone is gonna hire ME, of all people?

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: You have a good point there, Bowser. Nobody will ever want to work with you.

-King Bowser Koopa: Damn straight.

-Fly Guy: HOLLA!

* * *

><p>Jolene Toadosa: Come visit the Star Arena in Exploding Banana City to see me host the long-awaited match between Rawk Hawk and Boshi!<p>

_Boo Ghost and 1,547,239 others like this._

-Yoshi Pucha: YES! Hopefully my evil twin gets his ass kicked!

* * *

><p>Wiggler Flowerhead: Ahhhh, today is such a happy day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and the air smells fresh! Nothing could make this day worse!<p>

_Paragoomba and 707 others like this._

-Morton Koopa Jr.: Dude, you post this status EVERY SINGLE DAY. Give it a freaking break already!

Larry Koopa likes this.

-Wiggler Flowerhead: GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU GET ON MY CASE FOR POSTING SUCH A SIMPLE, HARMLESS STATUS UPDATE! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY AND FEED IT TO PIRANHA PLANTS! WOULD LIKE THAT? HUH? HUUUUUUH? OR WOULD YOU PREFER IF I SNACKED ON YOUR BODY, MYSELF? OR HOW ABOUT I STEAL ALL YOUR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG VIDEO GAMES, THROW THEM IN A GARBAGE CAN, AND SEND THEM ALL TO OUTER SPACE SO THE GODDAMN ALIENS CAN SAY "OMFG WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS EARHLY OBJECT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS OWNED BY SOME MORON WITH NO LIFE! GET THIS CRAP OUT OF HERE!" AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO NEXT? THEY'LL SHOOT IT WITH THEIR FREAKING LASERS, SEND OUT ONE OF THEIR SPACE COWS, AND DIRECT IT TO YOUR PLACE SO THE COW CAN SMASH INTO YOUR ROOM AND DESTROY EVERY FREAKING PIECE OF JUNK THAT YOU HAVE! MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

-Dry Bones: O_O

-Morton Koopa: ...I'm gonna go for a walk now...

* * *

><p>Dixie Kong: I cannot get enough of Banana Milkshakes! Yummmmmmmm!<p>

_Tiny Kong and 640 others like this._

-Trixie Kong: I agree.

-Clixie Kong: I agree.

-Yixie Kong: I agree.

-Hixie Kong: I agree.

-Diddy Kong: ...W...T...F...

_Princess Daisy and 1,574,289 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: Well then.

* * *

><p>Chain Chomp: BARK BARK BARK! BAAAAAAAAAARK!<p>

_Amy Rose and 10,472,238,834 others like this._

EOC.

Please review, if possible. Also, if you would like to, you can add your own OC in the fic to interact with the characters just to switch things up a bit. Or you could choose a character from an actual game, or you could suggest something different. Just don't forget to include it in your review or in a PM.


	4. Riot at Flurrie's House!

_Vivian Shaydes and 999,999 others are now friends with Conker The Squirrel._

* * *

><p>Goombella Goomba - King Bowser Koopa: Hey Bowser! Congratulations on your new role as Snorlax in the new Pokemon Movie! All that weight you've gained must've really paid off, huh?<p>

_Princess Daisy and 583 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: YOU BITCH!

-Miss Mowz: LMAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!

-Toad Suzuki: GET HIS ASS, GIRL!

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: So, what are you guys dressing up for on Halloween? I'm not sure what I should dress up as!<p>

_Dixie Kong and 180 others like this._

-Princess Peach: I'm gonna dress up as a fairy!

-Yoshi Pucha: I'm gonna dress up as pirate.

-Toad Suzuki: I'll probably be a vampire. Not the stupid, lame Twilight vampires, the COOL ones.

-Koops Koopa: I'll be...something...yeah...

-King Bowser Koopa: You should go as a zombie, Mario. That way someone can mistake you as an actual zombie and shoot you in the head and you'll finally be dead.

-Jojora Icadora: Worst. Joke. Ever.

-Mario Mario: You're trying too hard, Bowser.

-Pauline Toyokawa: I'm gonna step out of my comfort zone and be a...zombie stripper! I've never done that before, so this will be new for me.

-Birdo Odrib: No surprise there.

**Pauline Toyokawa has now blocked Birdo Odrib.**

* * *

><p>Goombario Goomba: RIOT OVER AT FLURRIE'S HOUSE! 777 UNLUCKY STREET, BOGGLY WOODS!<p>

**Miss Mowz and 563,292 others like this.**

-Dry Bones: I got the chainsaws!

-Boo Ghost: I got the explosives!

-Jojora Icadora: I got my video camera!

-Lemmy Koopa: I got...um...my boombox?

-Flurrie Winds: You morons will never get me. FLURRIE SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

-Boomerang Bro: Destroy? How? Destroy us with your gigantic boobies?

-Bow Ghostina: ^LOL!

-King Bowser Koopa: Grrr. I wish I could be there to witness this. I totally would've thrown eggs full of salmonella at her house!

-Flurrie Winds: I have weapons. And good ones too. Go ahead and try to tear me down. But I will be rising from the ground...LIKE A SKYSCRAPER!

-Lakitu Cloudie: Quoting lyrics doesn't make you look cool.

_Spiny Shell likes this._

* * *

><p>Koopa Paratroopa: HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE JUST GOT KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT ON 64TH STREET!<p>

_Bowser Jr. likes this._

-Donkey Kong: Who?

-Princess Daisy: What?

-Wendy Koopa: When?

-Miss Mowz: Where?

-Wiggler Flowerhead: Why?

-Tiny Kong: How?

-Rawk Hawk: What?

-Princess Daisy: I already said what.

-Koopa Paratroopa: Look on the freaking news you lazy bums.

* * *

><p>Flurrie Winds: Heh heh heh...I love how everyone thinks they're gonna own me in this battle, but wait until they see what I got in store for them!<p>

-Fly Guy: What are you gonna do? Scare everyone away by showing your face with no makeup on?

-Flurrie Winds: Nope. Something much worse than that.

-Fly Guy: I don't think anyone can possibly imagine anything worse than seeing you with no makeup on.

-Flurrie Winds: You know what, just STFU and you can sit your ass ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FLOOR. I got this.

-Ludwig von Koopa: The only thing you got is ugliness!

-Flurrie Winds: YAWN! Come back tomorrow with a more original comeback, kthxbai.

* * *

><p>Luigi Mario: Is in love with Princess Daisy.<p>

_Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad and 788,299 others like this._

-Dixie Kong: Awww, how cute!

-Princess Daisy: ;D

-Princess Toadstool Peach: You guys are so adorable together!

-Miss Wigglytuff: uliga moleuneun mwongaleul malha yeola!

-Princess Daisy: Speak English bitch, or don't speak at all.

-Miss Wigglytuff: YEOSMEOG-EO!

-Tiny Kong: No...just...no.

-Miss Wigglytuff: naege heos-solil haneungeoya?

-Birdo Odrib: Why the hell are you speaking in a different language when we OBVIOUSLY don't understand you at all?

-Tiny Kong: Guys, let's not bother with this. This is just a waste of time and energy.

-Miss Wigglytuff: naneun yeoleobun modu silh-eo.

-Princess Daisy: STFU!

* * *

><p>King Boo: Preparing a Halloween feast in advance for madame Bow...man, I hate doing this!<p>

_Pink Ghost likes this._

-Orange Ghost: Don't worry, I'll help you prepare it! Well, as long as you pay me of course.

-Blue Ghost: I'll send out the invitations...when I'm not being lazy and actually get up from my bed for once.

-Banana Ghost: I'll help out by eating all the bananas in the kitchen!

-Pink Ghost: ^How is that suppose to help anything?

-Banana Ghost: Uhh...because it...umm...OH CRAP! COMPUTER'S SCREWING UP! BYE!

-Bowling Bomb Ghost: Um, if anyone needs ME, I'll be at the backlot of Warner Toads Studios, playing bombsketball with Ceiling Ghost.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Commenting on this for no reason. I am such a rebel!

* * *

><p>Wario Wario: Shoot, my toilet is clogged. Hmmm...if only there some infamous plumber in Mushroom City that can actually do the job really well...<p>

-Mario Mario: Sigh...be there in 15 minutes...

-Rosalina Star: I am so sorry, Mario.

* * *

><p>Toadney Spears: Don't forget fans to come to my tour performance show in the Center for Demonic Rituals in Mushroom City on October 29!<p>

_Goombella Goomba and 3,843,292,103 others like this._

-Toadania Reb: TOADNEY! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Toadelia Kinopio: OMG! I AM SO GOING TO THE SHOW! I'M GONNA STEAL MY PARENTS MONEY AND SNEAK OFF TO WATCH IT! THAT'S SOME HUGE LOYALTY RIGHT THERE!

-Toadomos Enix: Toadney, you are so hot. I have 573893440 posters of you in my room. YOU. ARE. GOD.

-Toadami Hono: I'd hate to know what you do with those posters.

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: It's soooooo boring today...I don't know what to freaking do!<p>

_Waluigi Wario likes this._

-Tiny Kong: You could try to work out. Your body is the size of a planet anyways.

-King Bowser Koopa: Screw off.

-Clawdia Koopa: AHEM! Maybe you would like to put those dishes away like I TOLD you to yesterday, mister!

-Dixie Kong: ...Clawdia? What? Is she your mom, Bowser?

-King Bowser Koopa: CLAWDIA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OFF OF FACEBOOK!

-Luigi Mario: OMG! CLAWDIA IS BOWSER'S WIFE!

-Toad Suzuki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?

-Kooper Koopa: No. Freaking. Way.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: This is unbelieveable. I cannot even BEGIN to believe this.

-Bombette Booma: IKR? Who in the universe would want to be me married to BOWSER?

-Kammy Koopa: Bowser, you have some explaining to do. You never told me about this.

-Dry Bones: You never told me either!

-Shy Guy: Same here, dude.

-King Bowser Koopa: All of you just STFU. It's a VERY long story that I don't feel like explaining so everyone just back the hell off for a minute.

-Clawdia Koopa: Bowser, can you give me some Lemonade? My mouth is dry like a cactus on a summer day in a desert!

-Miss Mowz: What, you can't get it yourself?

-King Bowser Koopa: I SAID BACK OFF, MISS MOWZ.

-Wario Wario: Hey wait a second...your wife can't walk, can she? CAN SHE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!

-Waluigi Wario: Wow. I guess that explains everything then!

-Pennington Penguin: Oh please. I knew all about this for years.

-Dixie Kong: *rolls eyes at the comment above*

-Goombario Goomba: Screencapped.

-Goombella Goomba: I'm shocked they haven't been divorced yet.

-King Bowser Koopa: Grrrr...WHY ME?

* * *

><p><em>Bobbery Boom and 950,573 others are now friends with Toadena Gomez.<em>

EOC.

Well, what did you think this time? Please review and like I said before, if you want to put an OC in this fic or give me a suggestion for what I could do, just simply put it in your review. :)


	5. Bowser vs Mewtwo

_Larry Koopa and 654,321 others are now friends with Banjo Bear._

* * *

><p>King Mewtwo: My plans for conquering the world are currently underway. Come fellow facebook friends, join me and you shall receive everlasting salvation.<p>

_Cranky Kong and Miss Wigglytuff like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: GTFO of here. Stop trying to act like some sort of bigshot badass. If anyone is gonna be a bigshot badass, it's gonna be ME!

-Princess Daisy: Oh just shut up Bowser. You couldn't be an alpha male even if you hit you in the stomach and tore out your intestines.

-King Bowser Koopa: That makes no sense at all. Now kindly leave before I send Bowser Jr. to your house to annoy you to death.

-King Mewtwo: HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA! Do you really think you are tougher than me? Fool! At least I don't get defeated by a short, middle-aged plumber guy 1,000 times in a row!

-King Bowser Koopa: Oh hell no, you did NOT just go there. That does it. I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins, proves that they are more powerful.

-King Mewtwo: And whoever loses...?

-King Bowser Koopa: Will be stuck in a room full of a thousand Charmy Bee's.

-King Mewtwo: A-are you serious? Oh god...the thought of that just sickens me and chills me to the bone...hmmm. But nonetheless, I accept your challenge. Where shall we fight?

-King Bowser Koopa: There's an abandoned junkyard at the outskirts of Mushroom City and there's an old wrestling ring there. We can fight there.

-King Mewtwo: Fine. I shall see you in an hour.

-King Bowser Koopa: Fine!

-King Mewtwo: FINE!

-King Bowser Koopa: FINE!

-King Mewtwo: FIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

-King Bowser Koopa: FIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!

-King Mewtwo: FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEE!

-Sushie Fishie: Will you both just shut the hell up already?

-Lakitu Cloudie: I am SO bring my professional, super sleak and silver HD video camera that costed me 10,000 coins at West Buy. I've actually always wondered why they call it West Buy. I mean, why not East Buy? Or North Buy? Or South Buy? Our South-west Buy?

-Goombella Goomba: I have lost all faith in humanity now.

* * *

><p>Waluigi Wario: ATTENTION EVERYONE! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIVE IN MUSHROOM CITY, BOWSER AND MEWTWO WILL BE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH AT THE JUNKYARD! BE THERE IN THE NEXT HOUR!<p>

_Bow Ghostina and 100,190 others like this._

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Bowser is so gonna lose. Mewtwo has powers beyond anyone's imagination.

-Bombetta Booma: I know, right? That was hella dumb of him to set up that fight! The entire universe knows he's gonna lose!

-Luigi Mario: Well, at least everyone on the planet will see him lose, LOL.

_Yoshi Pucha likes this._

-Birdo Odrib: Of course. Half the people there watching will be recording it and then uploading it to youtubedotnet. Then it will be on the news. Then Bowser will die of embarassment and hopefully move to another country...or if we're lucky, another planet.

-Toad Suzuki: I'm gonna bring the popcorn!

-Miss Mowz: Youtube should really consider switching to dotcom. Dotnet is for losers.

-Boomerang Bro: No one cares about your opinion, Miss Mowz.

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Boomerang Bro.**

-Tiny Kong: Geez, that girl be blocking everybody!

* * *

><p>Dry Bones: HOLY FREAKING SH!T! FLURRIE IS GOING FREAKING INSANE! SHE JUST KILLED LIKE 20 TWENTY PEOPLE WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!<p>

-Ludwig Koopa: WTF? Get out of there, you guys!

-Miss Mowz: I KNEW this would happen!

-Don Pianta: No, you didn't. Shut up and go choke yourself.

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Don Pianta.**

-Flurrie Winds: HAHAHAHAA! I TOLD YOU LOSERS I WOULD GET YOU IF YOU CAME HERE! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE QUEEN NOW, BITCHES?

-Rosalina Star: You do realize this will just make people hate you even more, right?

-Flurrie Winds: I don't care. I'm just glad I got to release my anger and frustration with all these morons of the world, for once.

-Hammer Bro: Well, congrats Flurrie. Congrats on killing innocent people. I'm sure you'll have plenty to celebrate about while you're in prison for life.

-Flurrie Winds: Oh, we'll see when that happens. Which will be never. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Morton Koopa: Huh. Now I remember why I never had you out as a partner in The Thousand Year Door. Your ugliness kept distracting me everytime you were on screen.

* * *

><p>Mouser Mouze: OMG! THE MUSHROOM BRIDGE WAS JUST DESTROYED BY TERRORISTS! :O SARASALAND IS DECLARING WAR ON US!<p>

-Rosalina Star: WHAT!

-Iggy Koopa: You're such a freaking liar, dude. I just checked the cbanewsdotcom and nothing about the Mushroom Bridge being destroyed in on there.

-Mouser Mouze: Well, DUH! That's cause it JUST happened!

-Dimentio Dimenshun: Then how did you find out about the bridge being destroyed?

-Mouser Mouze: Because I just witnessed it from far away! The whole bridge collapsed!

-Luvbi Nimbi: Dude, give it up. You're not even on a phone posting this. You're just desperate for attention.

-Mouser Mouze: NO, I'M NOT! I WAS DRIVING AND I SAW IT AND I HAD MY LAPTOP WITH ME SO I POSTED THIS FROM THERE!

-Miss Mowz: You don't even have a laptop, Mouser. Yesterday, you told me how hard it was to get a laptop because they're so expensive.

-Morton Koopa: YOU GOT OOOOOOOOOOOOOWNED!

-Fly Guy: ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE

-Mouser Mouze: :( Screw you guys! I just wanted to post something controversial for once! Now I'm gonna go bask in my sadness while eating mushroom-flavored ice cream.

-Paper Yoshi: Have fun with that!

* * *

><p>Pauline Toyokawa - Mario Mario: Hey, do you think it's possible you can meet up with me at that ice cream store on 64th street? I mean, I'm not asking for a date or anything I just feel like I need to talk to you in person.<p>

-Mario Mario: Umm, why can't we just private message on here?

-Pauline Toyokawa: Because it's incredibly important. Please.

-Princess Daisy: Don't do it Mario, this bitch is obviously trying to steal you from Peach!

-Waluigi Wario: Huh. What is that deformed looking spot on my screen? Oh wait a second, IT'S PAULINE'S PROFILE PICTURE.

-Pauline Toyokawa: You know what? That's it. I have had it with you guys insulting me and bagging on me every chance you get. I have done NOTHING to you guys and yet you all think I'm the worst person on earth. Especially YOU, Daisy! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SPREADING RUMORS AND BS ABOUT ME? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAVE EVER MET!

-Princess Daisy: Oh, I'M the bitch? WHO'S THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON LUIGI? WHO'S THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON MARIO? WHO'S THE ONE WHO LET HERSELF GET CAPTURED BY DONKEY KONG OVER 3 TIMES IN A ROW? Yeah, so don't even THINK about starting this with me, YOU SLUT!

-Pauline Toyokawa: YOU WHORE! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!

-Princess Daisy: What are you gonna do, huh? YELL IN MY FACE? Cause that's the only thing you're good at! You can't even stand up for yourself!

-Dixie Kong: Why can't we all just get along here?

-Pauline Toyokawa: I have been TRYING to get along with these people for years, but these idiots keep pushing me to the ground over and over again!

-Wario Wario: Hey, it's not our fault you're a skank.

-King Bowser Koopa: PAULINE TRIED TO GET WITH ME TOO! SHE SAID SHE HAD A 'KOOPA FETISH'!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: WTF?

-Tiny Kong: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Princess Daisy: Well, now the evidence just keeps on piling up.

-Pauline Toyokawa: Guys, don't listen to Bowser. He's just trying to add more drama to this.

-Diddy Kong: Not really sure if I believe Bowser, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

-Shy Guy: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

-Pauline Toyokawa: You know what? I am so done here. You guys can do what you wanna do. Mario, it's up to you if you still wanna meet with me.

-Flurrie Winds: PAULINE IS A SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!

-Pauline Toyokawa: Who the hell are you?

-Flurrie Winds: Oh, nobody. I just wanted to be a part of the drama. =P

-Princess Toadstool Peach: I'm sorry Pauline, but I don't trust you in the slightest. After I met Mario, he told me about you. It's obvious you have a very shady past. It's gonna take A LOT if you want my trust. Sorry Mario, but I won't allow you to see her. I'm just being cautious.

-Pauline Toyokawa: Whatever. Forget you guys.

-Shy Guy: WORD TO YO MOTHER!

* * *

><p>Princess Eclair - Luigi Mario: Hey sweetie! Remember me?<p>

-Luigi Mario: Oh my god, Eclair? I haven't seen you in forever!

-Princess Eclair: IKR? I totally miss you!

-Princess Daisy: Luigi...WHO THE HELL IS THIS?

-Luigi Mario: Daisy, please don't start. This is Princess Eclair. Remember when I told you that story of me saving her life in the Waffle Kingdom?

-Princess Daisy: Oh...it's THAT girl. Hmph.

-Princess Eclair: It's nice to meet you Daisy. You look so pretty in your profile picture.

-Princess Daisy: Nice to meet you too...I guess. And thanks for the compliment.

-Princess Eclair: Yeah, you hair seems so soft and wavy...how do you do it?

-Princess Daisy: Oh, that? It's just my natural hair. Although, I use Pantene when I wash it though, haha.

-Princess Eclair: Really...? Huh. I just assumed that IT WAS DOG CRAP AND PISS THAT YOU PUT ALL OVER YOUR HAIR! Seriously, your hair is sooooooo disgusting! For a princess, you SURELY can afford better hair products.

-Princess Daisy: YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR! IT'S THE THING I VALUE THE MOST ON MY BODY! I should've guessed. You're just another Pauline-like slut diva who always wants to get her way.

-Princess Eclair: Oh, shut up Daisy. Luigi knows he would rather be with me than someone who is PMSing all the time. :)

-Princess Daisy: BITCH! I DARE YOU TO COME OVER TO MY CASTLE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I WILL POUND YOUR FACE IN AND KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!

-Princess Eclair: Of course you would. You're a tomboy, right? Nope. More like CLOSET LESBIAN!

-Princess Daisy: BITCH I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR CASTLE AND SMACK YOU ACROSS THE FACE, THROW SALT IN YOUR EYES AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD IN 1000 DEGREE WATER! THEN I WILL RUN YOU OVER MY MUSHROOM VAN OVER 9000 TIMES AND THROW YOUR BODY OUT IN SODA LAKE WHERE THE CROCODILES CAN FEAST ON YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS! THEN I WILL BLOW YOUR CASTLE UP!

-Princess Eclair: XD Okay, whatever you say, sweetie. :)

-Princess Daisy: GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Luigi Mario: ...

* * *

><p>Nastasia Ropa: Trying to figure out whether to buy Mario and Sonic at the 2020 Olyimpic Games or Mario and Sonic at the 2056 Olympic Games.<p>

_Mimi Mordugusseuh likes this._

-Dimentio Dimenshun: Buy the 2020 Olympics one. The 2056 Olympics have messy controls and waaaaayyyyyyyyy too many glitches. Plus, Blaze isn't in that game! She's my favorite character to play as. :(

-Nastasia Ropa: WHAT? THEY GOT RID OF BLAZE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Blaze The Cat: Technically, I'm still in it, but I'm in the audience and I'm only shown once in a great while. But hey, at least I still got paid. XD

* * *

><p>Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Currently at the junkyard, waiting for Bowser and Mewtwo to fight. Should start any second now.<p>

_Para-goomba and 43 others like this._

-Toad Suzuki: Can't wait to see Bowser get defeated. Epically defeated that is.

-Jojora Icadora: Is anyone else recording this? I am, obviously.

-Lakitu Cloudie: I'm recording it with my shiny, silvery, super HD Camera that costed me a whole month's salary to get from West Buy, which is over by Coconut Mall by the way.

-Spiny Shell: Lakitu, can you just shut up for once?

* * *

><p>Conker The Squirrel: Hello everybody! I've just joined facebook yesterday. Still getting used to the settings and stuff. Don't forget to follow me on twitter: conkerisdaman.<p>

_Prince Peasley and 734 others like this._

-Tiny Kong: OH EM GEEEEEEEEE! IT'S CONKEEEEEEEEERRRR! I LOVED YOUR GAME, CONKER'S BAD FUR DAY! AND I USE TO ALWAYS PLAY AS YOU IN DIDDY KONG RACING! Hoo, okay Tiny, get ahold of yourself, girl. Stop being such a fangirl.

-Lola Nokie: It's okay Tiny, I'm a huge fan too. Sometimes I have fantasies of Conker all day and all night!

-Roy Koopa: O.O

-Tiny Kong: Okay, WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too much information there, girl!

-Conker The Squirrel: Don't sweat it, girls. I'm glad I have major fans of me. ;)

-Diddy Kong: So Conker, when are you gonna appear in a new game? You know, considering you haven't been in a game since 2005...

-Conker The Squirrel: Um...I'll get back to you on that one in a year.

* * *

><p>Jojora Icadora: WTF? BOWSER WON THE FREAKING FIGHT!<p>

-Rosalina Star: WHAT? How is that possible? I thought Mewtwo was all powerful?

-Dixie Kong: Obviously not powerful enough to be beaten by an ugly, fat, spike-shelled koopa. *facepalm*

-Mario Mario: Does anyone know how he won? I couldn't get there so I need to know.

-Toad Suzuki: The short version of it is, Mewtwo tripped over on himself, leaving him defenseless for a split second. However, Bowser immediately slammed on to Mewtwo with his belly, almost killing him. Mewtwo tapped out and ran away crying like a little girl.

-Birdo Odrib: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! That is so funny and sad at the same time!

-Yoshi Pucha: So I'm guessing that whole 'I'm the most evil being in the universe' act was all a facade?

-Toad Suzuki: Pretty much, yeah. Still, it makes good entertainment and the video has already gotten 500,000 views on youtube even though it was released 30 minutes ago.

-Goombella Goomba: Well now Mewtwo's gonna have nightmares for weeks. Being trapped in a room full of thousands of Charmy Bee's is the WORST punishment anyone can give!

-Miss Wigglytuff: geuleohge Mewtwo silmang ida!

-Princess Daisy: Dude, NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

EOC.

I had fun writing this chapter, lol. You can clearly tell I like writing about Bowser the most. Anyways, please review and like before, give me suggestions for the next chapter as it gets kinda boring having to come up with so many ideas in this type of fic myself.


	6. Birdo had a WHAT now?

_Donkey Kong and 444,444 others are now friends with Kazooie Breegull._

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, bitches! I won against the "all powerful and evil" Mewtwo! If you hear me, holla!<p>

_Kammy Koopa likes this._

-Lemmy Koopa: OMG I'm so proud of you dad! You are sooooooooooooo cool!

-Wendy Koopa: GO DAD! WOOHOO!

-Kammy Koopa: I knew he would beat Mewtwo right from the start. Our King Bowser is just too cool to be defeated by some alien-like creature!

-Waluigi Wario: Oh, so you can see the future, Kammy? Tell me then, what's gonna happen to me tomorrow? You know, considering you knew Bowser would win even though everyone thought Mewtwo would win.

-Kammy Koopa: Tomorrow, you'll get a bashing in your head and your car will explode if you don't STFU!

-Mario Mario: I gotta hand it to you, Bowser, I never would've thought for a second you would win that battle. Good job.

-King Bowser Koopa: And don't you forget it, shorty!

-Birdo Odrib: Don't ever say "If you hear me, holla!" again. That's just...wrong.

-King Bowser Koopa: Can it, 'sconfusedaboutmygender! I have a right to say whatever the hell I want since I am victorious!

-Birdo Odrib: ...You did NOT just say that. Okay. That does it. I challenge you to another duel.

-Dixie Kong: WHAAAAAAAAATTTT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, BIRDO?

-Yoshi Pucha: Okay Birdo, I know what Bowser said was extremely rude and stupid...but seriously? A duel? Don't you think you took it TOO far?

-Birdo Odrib: Nope. This idiot wants to make fun of me? Then he can do it to my face. Let's go Bowser.

-Jojora Icadora: OH EM GEE! I'M POSTING THIS ON MY WALL!

-King Bowser Koopa: BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was the hardest I laughed in months! Do you really think a little dinosaur like you can take on a giant koopa like ME?

-Toad Suzuki: Birdo, think about what you're saying! This is so stupid!

-Koopa Paratroopa: Hmmm, maybe this fight will be in the CBA News Live this time?

-Birdo Odrib: I don't care. I wanna do this and beat that POS.

-Princess Peach: Birdo...tsk tsk tsk. I can't believe you would do something so stupid.

-Birdo Odrib: I wanna do this, Peach. For real.

-Diddy Kong: You do realize you'll probably get murdered out there, right?

-Birdo Odrib: Stop worrying! I have a plan. I also have a backup plan. And then, I have another backup plan in case the first backup plan fails.

-Yoshi Pucha: Ugh. Whatever. I'm gonna go eat some watermelons.

-King Bowser Koopa: Alright Birdo, what do you say we do this in the same junkyard in Mushroom City at 7 PM?

-Birdo Odrib: Deal.

-Clawdia Koopa: I DISAPPROVE OF THIS!

-King Bowser Koopa: Get off the internet, Clawdia. It's bad for you.

-Wiggler Flowerhead: Why can't we all get along? We need peace, people! We can't keep humanity going when there's unnecessary violence like this going on!

-King Bowser Koopa: Why don't you go annoy someone else, wormy.

-Wiggler Flowerhead: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! I AM GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY IMAGINARY PET ALIEN! THEN I'M GONNA TAKE THE REST OF YOUR BODY, FILL IT WITH EXPLOSIVES, THEN THROW YOUR BODY IN YOUR CASTLE SO YOUR WHOLE STUPID FREAKING CASTLE FILLED WITH YOUR FREAKING PICTURES OF PRINCESS PEACH BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OVER-OBSESSION WITH HER CAN GO FREAKING DIE IN A FREAKING EXPLOSION WITH YOU FREAKING FLYFFY TOOOOOOOOOYS! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!

-Fire Bro: Yep, the above person is certainly not a psycho at all.

-Lakitu Cloudie: Oh boy! I can't wait to bring my super sleak, silver, expensive, and ultra HD Camera that came in with a free memory card!

-Dry Bones: STFU LAKITU!

_Miss Mowz and 456,320 others like this._

* * *

><p>Diddy Kong: ATTENTION FACEBOOK! Bowser will be getting into another fight at the same junkyard at 7 pm but this time it will be with Birdo!<p>

_Kooper Koopa and 563,281 others like this._

-Tiny Kong: Sigh...well, might as well prepare the funeral.

-Goombella Goomba: With BIRDO? WTF? How did this happen?

-Diddy Kong: She got angry at him because Bowser said everyone was confused about her gender so she challenged him to a duel.

-Goombella Goomba: ...Wow. Over an insult? Jeeze, talk about over-sensitive!

-Shy Guy: To be honest, I've always wondered if Birdo really is a drag queen or an actual girl.

-Paper Yoshi: I think she's both, which means she's a hermaphrodite.

-Sushie Fishie: Pretty sure she's a transexual. It was stated a long time ago that Birdo was a boy who wanted to be a girl. So it's more probable she got a sex change some time after that.

-Professor E. Gadd: ...Okay, that's it. I confess. I was the one who performed the sex change on Birdo.

-Watt Bulb: ...WHAT?

-Shy Guy: WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

-Toadney Spears: LOL WUT

-Goombario Goomba: *submits this to CBA News and screencaps*

-Larry Koopa: Doesn't surprise me.

-Professor E. Gadd: It's true. She paid a large amount of coins for the operation and so...I got it done.

-Boo Ghost: LMFAO.

-Wario Wario: This just made my day. Thank you E. Gadd.

* * *

><p>Rosalina Star: OMG! Everyone check the news! Flurrie Winds is going insane! She just killed 3 policemen with a rocket launcher and like, 20 cop cars are at her house!<p>

_King Boo and 167,292 others like this._

-Kooper Koopa: That girl is gonna be sent to prison for life. Thank God!

-Piranha Plant: I'm actually at the scene right now. She keeps saying she's gonna kill everyone with another projectile from her rocket launcher and that she'll steal all the fudge from Food Mart, which makes no sense whatsoever.

-Luigi Mario: I feel bad for her, she really is messed up in the head and now she's making a huge scene...I LOVE IT!

-Bow Ghostina: Flurrie is such a trainwreck. She's like one of those celebrities that parties and does drugs every night and attacks random people's car with an umbrella.

-Lemmy Koopa: LOL, Flurrie wishes she was a celebrity! She keeps saying she is an 'actress of the ages' and yet, the only role she'll ever be remembered for is the role of an ugly, egotistic, and slutty freak! SHE MAKES ME WANT TO DESTROY MY TV SCREEN!

-Flurrie Winds: Heh heh heh...that's right, keep on calling me names. I'm so used to it, that it doesn't bother me anymore...well, mainly because I've found another way to deal with my problems... ;)

-Tiny Kong: Oh yeah, cause killing people with a rocket launcher and a sub-machine is DEFINITELY the best way to sort your problems out!

-Bombette Booma: Give it up, Flurrie. The police have surrounded your house. There is no where left to go. Just stop this before you kill more people.

-Flurrie Winds: Why should I? I've already started and now I can't stop. All this killing and madness is giving me a HUGE craving for fudge...and milkshakes.

-Mimi Mordugusseuh: Or you could just be pregnant. Or on your period. Or both.

-Flurrie Winds: Silly girlie, you can't be pregnant and have your period at the same time!

-Pauline Toyokawa: I barely know you Flurrie, but do you know how many lives you costed by what you did? You're horrible. You disgust me. Now I see why so many people dislike you.

-Princess Daisy: ^Look who's talking.

-Flurrie Winds: What's the big deal? They can all be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom anyways. You can get that at the 98 Cents store for 98 cents.

-Fly Guy: She's got a point, ya know.

* * *

><p>Doctor Eggman - Birdo Odrib: You're seriously fighting that moronic, manwhore of a Koopa over a stupid insult? What the hell is wrong with you, you transgendered jackass!<p>

**Birdo Odrib has now blocked Doctor Eggman.**

* * *

><p>Waluigi Wario: Hey everybody! Mewtwo will be appearing on a hidden camera in the room where he has to go to be tortured by a thousand Charmy Bee's and it will be uploaded in an hour so keep on checking Youtube!<p>

_Goombario Goomba and 849,231 others like this._

-Toad Suzuki: I've got the popcorn ready!

-Prince Peasley: This should be very interesting. I've heard that being tortured by Charmy Bee's annoying you is like entering The Underwhere, only 57494729734 times worse. BRING ON THE ANNOYINGNESS! WOOHOOOOO! ...Shoot, I sound like such a girl when I shout like that in real life...did puberty skip over my voice or something?

-Waluigi Wario: ^...Right...I'm just gonna back away slowly...

-Miss Mowz: How can you back away from something when you're on the internet?

-Waluigi Wario: I dunno, how can you get a certain annoying and slutty mouse to stop flirting with every guy she meets?

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Waluigi Wario.**

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Jeeze...that's like the 20th person she's block already!

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Currently traveling to the Mushroom Kingdom to watch the fight between Birdo and Bowser!<p>

_Nurse Chansey and 820,348 others like this._

-Wario Wario: You travel all the way from your world to our world, just to see a fight? That's sad. Very sad. Very very sad.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: What? You're gonna be there, Spyro? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! OH. EM. EFF. GEE. I KNOW I SOUND LIKE SUCH A TOTAL FANGIRL RIGHT NOW BUT I AM A HUUUUUUUUUUGE FAN OF YOU, SPYRO! I OWN EVERY GAME THAT YOU APPEAR IN AND I AM A MODERATOR AT THE OFFICIAL SPYRO WEBSITE! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH WHEN I MEET YOU, PLEEEEAAASEEE? OH BY THE WAY, DON'T LISTEN TO WARIO HE'S ALWAYS A JERK TO EVERYONE. OH...MAYBE I SHOULD STOP TYPING IN CAPS NOW.

-Spyro The Dragon: Thanks Toadette! And don't worry about it, I've seen WORSE insults of me on igndotcom. Plus, there's a portal here that connects my world to your guys' world and it only takes 10 minutes. And of course I'll give you an autograph! How could I turn a request like that down? ;)

-Toadiana Odnetnin: HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND HERE. Who is this Toadette bitch? LOL, does this girl seriously think she can replace me as Spyro's biggest fan ever? GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Oh look, it's the stalker who had an obsession with Mario! How are you doing today?

-Toadiana Odnetnin: Get your facts straight. I'm no longer in love with Mario since he rejected me. Now my new love is for Spyro and I am his biggest fan ever so sit the hell down.

-Toadette Toadiana-Joanie Toad: You're one sad, pathetic little girl. SAYING YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MALE CELEBRITIES, WHEN YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET THEM? You are insane as Flurrie is!

-Toadiana Odnetnin: BITCH I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT RIGHT IN MY FACE. I WILL OWN YOU SO HARD YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER TALKED TO ME!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Alright. Whatever you say. You really should think about getting a life though. It will do wonders to your lifestyles.

-Spyro The Dragon: -_-'

* * *

><p>Princess Eclair: I am the most perfect girl in the entire world. I know you guys want to marry me but I am waiting for my one true love...LUIGI MARIO.<p>

-Shy Guy: SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH.

-Princess Eclair: Thank you Shy Guy for your kind words! I appreciate that you're paying attention to me for once. :)

-Goombella Goomba: Go choke on a pretzel you cow.

-Princess Eclair: Nah. I don't think I will considering pretzels are usually high in salt, which makes me nauseous. And it's full of fat too. Try again.

-Luigi Mario: Okay Eclair, I've had enough of this. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU. How can I make myself any clearer?

-Princess Eclair: Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Luigi, you know that denial is unhealthy. You know you want to break free from that controlling closet lesbian and come be with me. It couldn't be more obvious.

-Luigi Mario: You know what? That's it. I am done talking to you. I am blocking you. And don't even think about messaging me on an alternate account or else I will report you.

**Luigi Mario has now blocked Princess Eclair.**

-Princess Daisy: REEEEEEEEEEEJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! RE-JE-C-T-E-D, REJECTED! RE-JE-C-T-E-D! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Princess Eclair: Cheerleading isn't for tomboys, hon. You're more suited for a manly sport like football.

-Princess Daisy: ...

-Miss Mowz: I like you, Princess Eclair! You're the type of person I look up to. What's your cell phone number? We should totally text each other!

-Princess Eclair: Ugh. No thanks. I don't associate with trashy rodents thank you very much.

-Miss Mowz: WELL SCREW YOU THEN!

**Miss Mowz has now blocked Princess Eclair.**

-Princess Eclair: Man, it's hard dealing with so much popularity!

* * *

><p>Yoshi Pucha: Okay, I'm getting seriously creeped out right now. There's this girl outside my house that won't leave. She's knocked on my door once already and asked if she could get my autograph so I gave her one but...she's just still out there, staring at my house with a freaky smile on her face. She won't leave!<p>

-Dixie Kong: WTF? How did she find your address?

-Yoshi Pucha: ...You know, that's a good question. I'm gonna go ask her that right now.

-Wario Wario: Dude, that girl is clearly a stalker. Call the cops and she'll get taken away. Or you can call the Bob-omb squad and she'll get scared off or blown away.

-Birdo Odrib: Goddamnit! I just arrived at the junkyard for the fight. Do I need to come back over there?

-Yoshi Pucha: Okay, I just asked why she's still out here and she said she wanted to see inside of my house. I said 'no you can't'. She didn't reply back, she just kept...staring at me. Really creepy. Then I asked her how she found my address. She said she found it on Google after searching for 3 hours.

-Yoshi Pucha: And no, Birdo. I can handle this myself.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie: You better do something quick because obsessive fans like her do chaotic stuff. I suggest you throw a watermelon pie at her.

-Donkey Kong: Do I need to grab Dixie's rocket launcher?

-Yoshi Pucha: OMG! She knocked on my door again. And she still has that freaky smile on! This is getting scary. And no, DK. Using stuff like that is WAY too dangerous.

-Donkey Kong: Aww...I wanted to blast some people though!

-Diddy Kong: You can blast some Shy Guy's when we go to Shy Guy's Toy Box next month, DK. I promise.

-Shy Guy: HEY JERKWARD, YOU BETTER NOT BRING THAT STUFF DOWN HERE OR GENERAL GUY WILL WHIP YO ASS WITH HIS ARMY OF 439573975435483588 SHY GUYS!

-Yoshi Pucha: HOLY CRAP! NOW SHE'S BANGING ON THE DOOR!

-Toad Suzuki: CALL THE FREAKING POLICE, MAN! OR THE BOB-OMB SQUAD!

-Yoshi Pucha: WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR THE BOB-OMB SQUAD?

-Toad Suzuki: It's 1-800-666-666

-Yoshi Pucha: Thanks!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: What's this girl's name? Or what does she look like?

-Yoshi Pucha: I think she said her name was...Laguz?

-Dixie Kong: Laguz? What kind of name is that?

-Koops Koopa: Sounds like a name for a dragon if you ask me.

-Tiny Kong: Or Bowser Jr.'s imaginary girlfriend.

-Dixie Kong: Or both.

-Yoshi Pucha: HA HA HA! I just called the bob-omb squad and they came here like 7 seconds after I called! They chased her down the street and I can still hear her screaming! Man, I should've got that on camera!

-Bob-omb: All in a day's work, my friend.

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong: THE FIGHT BETWEEN BIRDO AND BOWSER IS STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?<p>

_Parakarry Kalimari and 1,942,391 others like this._

-Iggy Koopa: Bowser, duh!

-Kammy Koopa: Obviously Bowser. Bowser fighting Birdo is like a T-Rex fighting a mouse.

-Flurrie Winds: BOWSER! THAT PURPLE DINO-HE-SHE STANDS NO CHANCE AT ALL!

-Boshi Pucha: Birdo better get defeated hardcore style. I want to see my twin get upset and emotional so I can laugh at him.

-Watt Bulb: ^Cold hearted bastard.

-Wario Wario: Gonna have to go with Bowser. Birdo doesn't stand a chance.

-Hammer Bro: BOWSER.

-Fly Guy: BOWSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

-Jojora Icadora: Bowser.

-Para Goomba: BOWSER! BOWSER! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!

-Rouge The Bat: Bowser. I love that sexy turtled guy. ;)

-Mister Potato Head: Your mother.

* * *

><p>Princess Toadstool Peach: Oh my gosh...I just found this website called newgroundsdotcom and it's a place where they have flash videos of practically anything you can think of. So I decided to search 'Mario' in the search bar and...I found that half of the videos are HENTAI! AND MOST OF THEM INVOLVED ME AND DAISY!<p>

_Mister Taxi and 59 others like this._

-Toad Suzuki: OMG THAT'S SO GROSS!

-Princess Daisy: Ugh. Just shows how sick a lot of people over the internet are.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: There's also a lot of perverted pics of You, Daisy, Me, Rosalina...and even Birdo on some certain sites too. I saw one where someone drew my having...actually nevermind, I'll just leave it at that.

-Wario Wario: Can I have a link? I wanna see how...'perverted' and 'sick' these people are.

-Rosalina Star: Of course YOU would want to see it, Wario. -.-

-Diddy Kong: Lmao.

-Wario Wario: Can you blame me for being curious?

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: You're so gross, Wario! And I'm not giving you any links, I don't want this stuff to get exposed everywhere.

-Donkey Kong: Don't know if you guys have noticed this too, but there's also fanfictions about us as well. I saw a ton of rated M fics that involve mainly you girls with Yaoi and hentai and it's just...so gross and explicit that I almost threw up when reading one.

-Luigi Mario: I read one of those yaoi stories. I got nightmares for weeks after that.

-Princess Toadstool Peach: I know what you're talking about. Not only that, but a certain user on one of the fanfiction sites seems to have an obssession with writing horror stories that involve us in it. This girl's stories are extremely graphic (not in a sexual way) and it makes me wonder how crazy these people's imaginations are.

-King Bowser Koopa: Must...resist...urge...to...search these pictures...

-Dixie Kong: Shut up Bowser and go do your fight. We'll all be watching from CBA News. Or Youtube. Or both.

-Lakitu Cloudie: In case anyone noticed, I brought my sleaky, shiny, silver, expensive, ultra HD Camera that came with a free memory card and I'll be uploading footage to Youtube so it will look like you're right there, seeing the fight!

**Princess Daisy and 57 others have now blocked Lakitu Cloudie.**

-Lakitu Cloudie: YOU ALL ARE SUCH HATERS! :(

EOC.

So, who will win in the fight: Bowser or Birdo? Or neither? And...well...other than that please review and request anything if you'd like. If I didn't get to your request this chapter, I will definitely get to it next chapter!


	7. Lucario Pwns Mewtwo

TO FLOWERSTAR: Please know that I can't get to ALL of your requests in one chapter. You'll have to be patient. But I'll still definitely put those in but the reason why I didn't them in EXACTLY how you posted it is because...well...it would look incredibly lazy of me to just copy and paste what you wrote and put it in there. So the reason why I didn't do that last chapter was because I was confused whether you wanted me to ACTUALLY copy/paste your requests and put them in here or to do something similar to that.

Also, last chapter, Bowser was suppose to call Birdo, "Mrs. Everyone's confused about my gender" but for some reason, it didn't show up.

* * *

><p>King Toadstool - Princess Toadstool Peach: Oh sweetie! I didn't know you had a facebook! How convenient! You should really add me.<p>

-Mario Mario: Peach...is this your DAD?

-Rosalina Star: Woah! Your dad looks old! ...And he's a Toad! What?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: O.O DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AGAINST SOCIAL MEDIA SITES!

-King Toadstool: This is true. I did say that. But you know what? I decided to give it a shot, and I'm already liking it! I feel 20 years younger!

-Tiny Kong: How in the world does interacting on a website make you feel 20 years younger? 0_0

-King Toadstool: Don't think too much into it, monkey girl. You will never understand the logic of old people.

-Tiny Kong: Did you just call me MONKEY GIRL?

-Wario Wario: So what your dad is saying, Peach, is that us young people are incapable of understanding this weird ass logic older people have? WTF? How does that make ANY sense?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: ...It's extremely complicated.

-King Toadstool: You mind your manners, young man! I'm appalled that you're even friends with my peachie-poo!

-Waluigi Wario: PEACHIE-POO? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Well that isn't disturbing at all.

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Dad, please. Get off of facebook. You don't know how this place works. You'll only get trouble!

-King Toadstool: Nonsense! I am quickly adapting to this environment! Why do you underestimate me so, my precious Peachie?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Dad, we can PLEASE just talk by private message? You're embarassing me!

-King Toadstool: Oh come off it, Peach. You're not a teenager anymore. You should accept that your dad wants to try out new things before I leave this world and go on to The Overthere.

-Luvbi Nimbi: Ugh. I wouldn't want you in The Overthere even if you were SUPPOSE to go there!

-King Toadstool: Excuse me, Missy! Where are your manners at? Do you kiss your parents with that type of language? I dare say, you better watch what you say or else the one in the heavens will strike down lightning upon you!

-Luvbi Nimbi: What are you, a witch? You can't scare me! Go play at the Senior Citizen Center, old man!

-King Toadstool: EXCUSE ME! 71 IS NOT THAT OLD! I oughta throw you in a pool full of Nibbles! That would definitely teach you something!

-Luvbi Nimbi: Why? I could just easily fly out! Don't be stupid!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU! Dad, PLEASE, if you wanna talk, then do it by MESSAGING ME, not posting on my wall!

-King Toadstool: Fine then. But I expect an apology from Miss Luvbi though.

-Luvbi Nimbi: Well you ain't getting it, sucka! I wouldn't be surprised if you had Alzheimers!

-King Toadstool: Well I may have Alzheimers, but at least I don't have Alzheimers!

-Luigi Mario: What?

-Luvbi Nimbi: What?

-Professor E. Gadd: WHAT?

-Hooktail Dragon: WTF?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: *bangs head repeatedly against desk over 9000 times*

* * *

><p>Koopa Troopa: OMG! Everyone, go to youtube! Type in 'Mewtwo' and click the second link! There's a hidden camera in the room where he gets to be tortured by a thousand Charmy Bees!<p>

_Kooper Koopa and 823,102 others like this_.

-Larry Koopa: YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE THIS ALL DAY!

-Toad Suzuki: I've got the popcorn ready, so let's hope I don't spit it out by laughing too much!

-Bombette Booma: ! OMG THAT WAS WAY TOO FUNNY! I AM DYING OF LAUGHTER RIGHT HERE!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: LMFAO! I love how Mewtwo acts like he's gonna die. XD

-Goombario Goomba: OMG did anyone else catch the part where Mewtwo yelled "THERE BETTER NOT BE A CAMERA IN HERE!"? XD

-Watt Bulb: I heard it too. He is gonna be in for a surprise when he comes back on to Facebook.

-Dixie Kong: Even though it is funny, I kinda feel sorry for him. Being tortured by a ton of Charmy Bees' annoying you is probably the worst punishment mankind has came up with.

-Piranha Plant: Well at least it makes for good entertainment, LOL.

-Toad Suzuki: OMG! I LITERALLY JUST SPIT OUT MY POPCORN AT THE PART WHERE MEWTWO TRIED TO ESCAPE BUT THE CHARMY'S DRAGGED HIM AWAY! X-D

-Goombella Goomba: Holy crap! He's got bruises all over him at the end of the video! Better check in to a hospital!

-Paper Yoshi: Man, they were literally dragging him around and yelling into his face during the entire video. This is so sick...BUT SO GOOD!

-Miss Wigglytuff: igeos-eun yeoggyeoun ibnida!

-Piranha Plant: ^STFU AND GTFO.

-Miss Wigglytuff: DANGSIN-EUN NALEUL JOGAG EUL WONHASIBNIKKA?

* * *

><p>Diddy Kong: The battle between Bowser and Birdo is beginning right now!<p>

_Hammer Bro and 425,458 others like this._

-Spyro The Dragon: I know, I'm here at the junkyard witnessing it! This is so exciting!

-Toad Suzuki: Currently walking my way there right now. I would've gotten there earlier but that Mewtwo video had me rolling on the floor laughing for 11.7 minutes.

-Jojora Icadora: Bowser is so gonna win this. I have no idea what Birdo was thinking when she challenged him.

-Bowser Jr.: BOWSER IS SO GONNA PWN BIRDO! AND THEN HE'LL THROW UP ON HER, AND FART IN HER MOUTH! THEN HE'S GONNA THROW BIRDO INTO OUTER SPACE LIKE HOW TEAM ROCKET GETS THROWN INTO OUTER SPACE WHENEVER THEIR PLANS GO WRONG! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Midna Midona: ^How very descriptive of you.

-Parakarry Kalamari: Um...okay then...

-Clawdia Koopa: You better win this Bowser, or else you're sleeping on the couch!

* * *

><p>Flurrie Winds: An hour has passed by, and the police are STILL out there! Okay, they are so asking to get killed by my magnificed sub-machine gun!<p>

-Fire Bro: Can you just give yourself up already? You know this will end sooner or later so you might as well get it overwith.

-Flurrie Winds: HELL TO THE NO! I WANT TO SHOW ALL YOU HATERS THAT I'M NOT SOME USELESS, SUPERFICIAL, SLUTTY SPIRIT AND THAT I CAN FIGHT FOR MYSELF! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN YOU'RE GONNA GO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

-Spiny shell: You know what? I am so done with this. You're just looking for attention now. You belong in a mental asylum.

-Flurrie Winds: Oh really? Why don't you come over to my house and say that to me? You know, since you think you're such a tough guy and all.

-Rosalina Star: Flurrie...you are just hopeless. You truly are. Turn yourself in this instant. This has gone on long enough.

-Flurrie Winds: HEY! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BUG EYED, FLAT CHESTED, BLONDE EXTENSIONS BITCH! I CONTROL MY LIFE!

-Lola Nokie: WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE? ALL YOU DO IS BITCH ABOUT THINGS AND COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE YOUR LIFE IS AND HOW EVERYONE HATES YOU. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY BETTER BY DOING THE CRAP THAT YOU'RE DOING! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, TURN YOURSELF IN AND GET IT OVERWITH!

-Iggy Koopa: THANK YOU! YOU DESERVE A MILLION COINS FOR THAT COMMENT!

-Doopliss Doppler: Finally someone has said it. Now that idiot might take a hint and either turn herself in or drown herself in Soda Lake.

-Sir Toadsworth: I dare say, this is quite the splendid drama I'm enjoying right now.

* * *

><p>King Mewtwo: ...I just got back from my 'dare' that I had to do...I will never be able to sleep again...<p>

-Fly Guy: I hope you realize that there was a hidden camera in there and the video has been uploaded to Youtube.

-King Mewtwo: WH-WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

-Blooper Gooper: If it makes you feel any better, the whole world was laughing at you, not with you.

-King Mewtwo: HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE FEEL BETTER YOU JACKASS?

-Blooper Gooper: It wasn't, I just wanted to sound like a bastard. :-)

-Kooper Koopa: I would highly suggest hiding out for a while, Mewtwo. You're kind of becoming the laughing stock of the internet now...

-King Mewtwo: Fantastic. Fan. Freaking. Tastic. Excuse me while I go flush my head down the toilet.

-Lucario Ruka: Pffft, you're such a wuss Mewtwo. Now you know why I replaced you in Brawl.

-King Mewtwo: SCREW THE HELL OFF LUCARIO! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW A 10000000000000000 TON ROCK AT YOUR FACE?

-Lucario Ruka: Now, why couldn't you have done that at the match between you and Bowser?

-King Mewtwo: Because...I got caught off guard! If that never happened, I would have obliterated him!

-Lucario Ruka: But you're suppose to be the most evil and powerful being in the universe! Surely someone that evil and powerful can't be distracted so easily, right?

**King Mewtwo has now blocked Lucario Ruka.**

-Miss Mowz: If you need someone to talk to, Mewtwo, I'll be right for you.

-King Mewtwo: No thanks. I would rather drink a gallon of syrup.

-Miss Mowz: FINE! FORGET YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A HYBRID BETWEEN WENDY KOOPA AND WALUIGI ANYWAYS!

**Miss Mowz has now blocked King Mewtwo.**

* * *

><p>Wario Wario: ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW? BIRDO WON THE FIGHT!<p>

_Yoshi Pucha likes this._

-Princess Daisy: WHAT? HOW? SHOW ME PROOF GODDAMNIT!

-Yoshi Pucha: Oh thank the stars!

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Willing to bet it was anti-climatic.

-Wario Wario: It WAS actually anti-climatic. What happened was, Bowser tripped over on himself (Oh the irony!) and Birdo grabbed Bowser's tail, swung him around in circles a few times and threw him out of the junkyard and he landed on an ice cream truck!

-Hammer Bro: Okay, now that's just some illogical stuff right there. Bowser weighs like 1000 pounds and yet he can get tossed away by a puny dinosaur like Birdo? HOW DOES THAT WORK?

-Toad Suzuki: Well, Mario DID easily throw Bowser to those bombs by his tail back in Super Mario 64...

-Goombella Goomba: You're not suppose to question illogical stuff in this world anyways unless it's a paradox.

-Bowser Jr.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED BOWSER TO WIN AND TEAR BIRDO TO PIECES! WAAAAAAHHHHH! NOW I'M GONNA GO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AND SLIT MY WRISTS!

-Princess Daisy: Congratulations.

-Lakitu Cloudie: You guys should check out MY video of the fight! It's in Ultra HD and has high quality sound too thanks to my shiny, sleaky, silvery, expensive new HD Camera that came with a free memory card!

-Wario Wario: I swear to god, you post something like that one more time I am gonna report your ass.

* * *

><p>Birdo Odrib: That's right people, I won. I told that loser not to mess with me.<p>

_Kylie Koopa and 1,573,934 others like this._

-Yoshi Pucha: YES! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BIRDO! YOU ARE AMAZING!

-Birdo Odrib: Thanks hon. I'll give ya a big smooch when I get home.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie: You go Birdo! I'll be honest, I thought you were gonna get destroyed out there, but holy cow! You proved me wrong!

-Mario Mario: I'm really proud of you. That took guts. Real guts. I guess you showed him who's the HBIC, huh?

-Birdo Odrib: Thanks Mario! And yeah, he will definitely regret ever saying something like THAT ever again to me.

-Dixie Kong: ...HBIC? What the heck is that?

-Princess Daisy: Head Bitch In Charge.

-Dixie Kong: Ahhh. Female empowerment I see.

-Princess Toadstool Peach: It was a huge risk, but I'm glad you're alright. I was actually so stressed over it that I drank 5 glasses of Mushroom Milk which is soooooo unlike me!

-Wendy Koopa: You act like drinking 5 glasses of Mushroom Milk is gonna poison you.

-Goomba Goomba: Hey Birdo, Professor E. Gadd told some people on here that he gave you a sex change to make you a girl. Is that true?

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: O_O

-Rosalina Star: Oh my stars!

-Luigi Mario: ...Umm...yeah...I'm just gonna head on over to Newgrounds and pretend I didn't see that.

-Yoshi Pucha: What the? Don't be ridiculous! That's just a stupid rumor!

-Birdo Odrib: THE PROFESSOR TOLD YOU THAT? HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYBODY! THAT JERK!

-Diddy Kong: Wait a second...so you're saying it's true?

-Wario Wario: Is it bad that I find all this incredibly funny?

-Shy Guy: Not really surprised, to be honest.

-Boomerang Bro: Same here, dude.

-Yoshi Pucha: Birdo...is this true? Did you really get a sex change?

-Birdo Odrib: ...Yes. Yes I did.

-Goombario Goomba: *SCREENCAPS AND SENDS THIS TO CBA NEWS*

-Toad Suzuki: WHAT THE FUGHFGHFGHFGG

-Rosalina Star: *faints*

-Pennington Penguin: Aha! I knew it! I've suspected this ever since 5 years ago when I first saw Birdo in SMB2! But now, my suspicions are confirmed true! Which is no surprise of course.

-Mario Mario: Well then I'm gonna go...do something non-internet related! BYE!

-Yoshi Pucha: Birdo, you and me are gonna have a long talk when you get home.

-Birdo Odrib: Fine. I understand.

-Fly Guy: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT STUPID DINOSAUR? THIS IS UNFAIR! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN THAT MATCH!<p>

-Kammy Koopa: Don't worry, my lord! We shall make a plan for revenge while discussing it over strawberry-flavored ice cream!

-Ludwig von Koopa: Believe me dad, me and everyone else thought you were gonna win! It was a major shock when we found out that Birdo won!

-Piranha Plant: What's even worse is that this ended up on CBA News for the whole world to see. Millions of people watching you get defeated by a tiny dinosaur. All laughing. And replaying that moment over and over again. And posting about it on every social media site there is. Including the forums. Yep.

-King Bowser Koopa: Hmph. Whatever. I just wanna go to bed and sleep for the next week. I could use a break from trying to destroy people's lives anyways.

-Clawdia Koopa: AHEM! You are not sleeping this bed, mister!

-King Bowser Koopa: What? Why the hell not?

-Clawdia Koopa: Because you got beaten by a 5 foot dinosaur! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASSING AND PATHETIC THAT IS? I don't even wanna SEE your face for the next 96 hours! You're sleeping on the couch!

-King Bowser Koopa: FINE! You hog all the blankets anyways!

-Koopa Paratroopa: One of the reasons why I love Facebook.

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Now that the fight is over, I suppose it's time to head back to my world. Met some fans there as well! But for some reason, a lot of them think I sound a lot like Spongebob Squarepants. Does anybody else think so?<p>

_Cream The Rabbit and 674,295 others like this._

-Diddy Kong: Yes, you do. Very much so.

-Celebi Mystic: Agreed.

-Spyro The Dragon: Really...? Huh. I never thought my voice was that high-pitched before!

-Celebi Mystic: It was kind of high pitched from Spyro 2 to Enter the Dragonfly, but after that it kind of got deeper.

-Princess Eclaire: That's the one thing I don't like about you, Spyro. Your voice. It reminds me of a little kid. If it were to get deeper somehow, then you would be just as perfect as Luigi Mario.

-Spyro The Dragon: Um...I don't know if I should feel insulted or complimented...

-Goombella Goomba: Don't listen to that Eclair girl. She's one of the new sluts on Facebook. Your voice is fine, Spyro. I don't think it's high pitched.

-Princess Eclair: LOL! You're one to talk, goomba girl. I saw you in The Thousand Year Door. You're nothing but the typical dumb blonde, valley girl who swoons only over either the hot guys or the famous guys. Or both. Whoever casted you in that game should be shot 10 times in a row. :)

-Goombella Goomba: You know, for someone who's suppose to be all elegant and classy because you're a princess, you sure are one rude bitch! No man would EVER want to go out with you!

-Princess Eclair: I wouldn't worry about that, considering I have the looks, the money and the brains. You're obviously lacking 2 of the 3 things I listed.

-Goombella Goomba: LOOKS? MONEY? BRAINS? Don't make me laugh! You sure as hell don't got any brains whatsoever! And you forgot one thing in your list; personality. Add your personality with money and looks and all you get is a bunch of one night stands and guys who are only into you because you're rich or you look hot! (Which you don't by the way)

-Princess Eclair: Oh, come off it Goombella. We all know who's gonna be the more successful one in the future, here. Nobody wants to be with someone who's a drama queen all the time.

-Goombella Goomba: And nobody wants to be with someone who starts crap and talks crap about people! GET OVER YOURSELF!

-Princess Eclair: So you're not denying you're a drama queen then? Well, I guess I won this argument. Bye bye!

-Goombella Goomba: ...

-Spyro The Dragon: *sighs* I swear, these catfights are getting on my last nerve.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal King and 900,382 others are now friends with Fox McCloud.<em>

EOC.

Like before, request. Review. Critique. Praise. Bash. Do as you please.


	8. See ya, Flurrie!

Thanks to you guys who keep reviewing and waiting patiently for the next chapters. :) Really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Azalea Toriko: About to go to the beach now with Lane! Woo!<p>

_Tiny Kong and 430 others like this._

-Toad Suzuki: Um...who the hell is Lane?

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Don't be so rude, Toad! But yeah, Azalea, who the eff is that guy?

-Neil Fort: Um...Azalea...is this...your new boyfriend?

-Azalea Toriko: Guys, calm down. It's just a guy I've been going out with for a month now. He's very sweet and a total charmer. He's also fun to be around too.

-Rosalina Star: Awww, I'm so glad you've found a new love!

-Princess Daisy: Also remember, if he cheats on you, LEAVE HIM IMMEDIATELY!

-Neil Fort: Well then. I hope you two are very happy together. Yes. Very happy. Something that could've happened if you, Azalea Toriko, gave me a FREAKING chance of going out on a date with you!

-Azalea Toriko: Neil, we already went over this! I only like you as a friend! Going out with you would just be...weird.

-Neil Fort: Oh, so now I'm weird huh? I get it. You women are all the same. Going out with the jerkish guy with the hot looks instead of being with the average looking, nice guy! IT'S NOT FAIR!

-Goombella Goomba: Woah. Hold on a second here. Did you just...generalize all women?

-Neil Fort: Damn right I did. This kind of BS has happened to me 5 times now! DO YOU KNOW HOW RIDICULOUS THAT IS?

-Jojora Icadora: Wow, you're really stupid. Just because that happened to you doesn't mean all women are like that. You need to get out more.

-Neil Fort: No, I don't. I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen stories of it on the internet and TV. It's everywhere.

Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Internet and TV /=/ the whole world.

-Princess Daisy: Okay, you can stop being delusional now, Mr. Ohwoeisme. You're starting to sound sexist.

-Neil Fort: How am I sounding sexist? It's the truth. Would you go out with an ugly-looking guy but had a nice personality?

-Princess Eclaire: I sure as hell wouldn't. Ugly guys annoy me. Thankfully the hot guys in this world outweigh the ugly ones. ;)

-Bombette Booma: Don't listen to the idiot above me. Anyways, I'd go out with pretty much anyone just as long as they have a fun and laidback personality. Looks don't matter.

-Princess Eclaire: Oh, and you call ME the idiot? HA! I dare you to go out with he ugliest guy in the Mushroom Kingdom, you'll change your mind then, won't you? Looks DO matter you pink-markered disgrace. Why else would I be so rich and have guys flocking over to me everytime I walk out of my castle?

-Goombella Goomba: Oh, it's THIS bitch again. Listen here, you're not beautiful. You're ugly. Everything about you is ugly. Maybe if you'd open up your mind a lot more and grew the hell up, people wouldn't think you're such a prude.

-Bow Ghostina: I'll be honest here, looks DO matter for a first impression. But in the long run, if a hot guy turns out to be an egotistical jerk, then I'd end it with him.

-Toadia Japana: ^I couldn't agree more.

-Princess Eclaire: Clearly you look up to me, considering you keep responding to me even though you say I'm an ugly, awful person. Got something to hide, Goombella?

-Princess Daisy: No one would ever look up to you. If they do, then they should be put in an insane asylum.

-Princess Eclaire: Oh look, it's the closet lesbian again! How are you today?

-Neil Fort: That's another thing I don't like about women, they always get into catfights!

* * *

><p>Mister Taxi - Princess Daisy: Daisy, I suggest you come over to your castle this instant.<p>

-Princess Daisy: Huh? Who is this? What's going on at my castle?

-Mister Taxi: It's me, your dad. Someone broke into your castle and stole all your perfume and Cheez-It boxes!

-Princess Daisy: WHAT? How did that happen? I had the place under tight security!

-Mister Taxi: Obviously not tight enough for someone to easily break in.

-Princess Daisy: Grrr...I'm at Luigi's place now so it'll take me about 20 minutes to get over there. Also, why didn't you tell me you were my dad when you added me?

-Mister Taxi: Idk and Idc.

-Diddy Kong: Wait, THIS is your dad, Daisy? He's a Toad! And he looks so young too!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: How come you never introduced me to your dad, Daisy?

-Princess Daisy: He likes to be alone. Plus, he can be quite arrogant and psychotic sometimes too.

-Bow Ghostina: Daaaaaaaang! Your dad is good looking! I'd be all up on that if I weren't a Boo!

-Tiny Kong: O_o

-Kooper Koopa: Meh. I've seen better.

-Parakarry Kalamari: Why is your name called 'Mister Taxi'?

-Mister Taxi: It's from that movie 'Mr. Taxi' that starred Zip Toad. It's also a song by Girls' Generation too.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: OH MY GOSH! YOU LOVE GIRLS' GENERATION TOO? YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! THAT'S SO COOL!

-Dixie Kong: Wait, Mr. Taxi? THAT HAD ZIP TOAD IN IT? WHAT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?

-Wario Wario: Calm down, gurlie. He's only in it for 10 minutes and played a role that could've been played by anyone, including Hooktail.

-Hooktail Dragon: That better not be an insult.

-Wario Wario: What if it is?

-Hooktail Dragon: Then say goodbye to your buttocks.

-Koops Koopa: 0_0

-Goombella Goomba: Hey wait a second! This is the same guy that had an obssession with me!

-Princess Daisy: Excuse me?

-Goombella Goomba: A while ago, a guy named Mister Taxi commented on my wall saying how he was in love with me and that I was perfect in every single way. He was definitely creepy so I blocked him.

-Luigi Mario: That's really disturbing!

-Princess Daisy: Dad? Is this true?

-Mister Taxi: Maybe. I don't remember it though but that's probably because I was wasted, LOL.

-Luigi Mario: ...Yeah. I think we should just wait a little longer to meet your dad, Daisy.

-Goombella Goomba: How is that funny? I thought you were a stalker. You're the weirdest dad I've ever seen.

-Bow Ghostina: Is it strange that I find his weirdness makes him even hotter?

-Mario Mario: Yup.

-Yoshi Pucha: Very.

-Dixie Kong: Extremely.

-Watt Bulb: Uh huh.

-Knuckles The Echidna: Indeed.

-Captain Falcon: ^What they said.

* * *

><p>Flurrie Winds: Heh heh heh...24 hours has passed by...heh heh heh...police and TV reports are still out there. Currently living on fudge and Mushroom Soda cause I haven't gone shopping for days since these idiots arrived here. Feeling itchy. Scratchy. IS THAT A GHOST SCRATCHING AT MY BACK? I should totally call an exorcist. What do you guys think?<p>

-Lemmy Koopa: Yes, call the exorcist over to your house so you can get Satan or whatever the hell is possessing your body, out so you can stop acting like a lunatic.

-Fire Bro: Still haven't given yourself up, huh? You can't hide in there forever.

-Flurrie Winds: Oh yes I can. And if those bastards dare to come in my house, I'll just mow them down with my sub-machine gun. Hee hee hee.

-Bobbery Boom: Flurrie, young lady, I command you to give yourself up so all this crap can finally end! Really, this is absolutely insane.

-Flurrie Winds: Can it, Bobbery! Why should I listen to you? Aren't you all screwed up in the head from your wife dying? HUH? I bet you hated her. I bet your wife committed suicide because of the god-awful life she was living when she was with you! THAT'S WHY YOUR WIFE DIED, ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?

-Kooper Koopa: Holy crap! You just went WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too far there!

-Tiny Kong: Bobbery, listen to me. Do NOT listen to what crazy bitch just said. She's just trying to break you down so she can make herself feel better.

-Dixie Kong: You are a disgusting, awful, person. People like you make me think why is this world so corrupted. You're a disgrace.

-Flurrie Winds: BITCH, DID ANYONE ASK FOR YOUR OPINION? NO! SO BACK THE HELL OFF OR FACE MY BULLETS OF FURY!

-Shadow Queen: That's it. I've had it with this purple-haired, fatass bitch. Down to the Shadow Realm you go.

-Paper Yoshi: This may be the only time I'll ever thank the villian for doing something good.

-Flurrie Winds: HA! Who do you think you are, Miley Cyrus? SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!

-Koopa Troopa: What does Miley Cyrus have to do with any of that?

-Huff N. Puff: That was a terrible comparison you just made. In fact, I can't think of one even worse. Congratulations.

-Flurrie Winds: Thank you. I live to entertain people.

-Piranha Plant: If you're an entertainer, then I must be God. LOL.

-Spiny Koopa: Roffles.

-Flurrie Winds: Yeah, sure, keep on laughing you yrpktgesrpojgpesg;'

-Lakitu Cloudie: Um...what now?

-Koopa Paratroopa: What the hell just happened?

-Shadow Queen: I captured her and took her to the Shadow Realm. She'll be spending an eternity there so the fat, ugly, egotistic, slutty, lip injected moron will trouble you no more.

_Goombario Goomba and 11,483,392 others like this._

-Roy Koopa: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Lakilester Cloudie: Wooooooooo! The bitch is dead! PARTY!

-Beldam Shaydes: Thank you, my queen. But...wait a second...you put her in THE SHADOW REALM? THAT'S WHERE WE LIVE, YOU DOLT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Paper Yoshi: Mwahahahahaha! Serves you right!

-Koops Koopa: Wow. This day just got better. :) I'm gonna celebrate over a double chocolate chip cookie!

-Shadow Queen: ...Goddamnit. Well that was an epic fail. I didn't even think about that until you said it. Hmm...

-Dry Bones: Can't you just kill Flurrie instead?

-Shadow Queen: I could, but I'd rather watch her be tortured for the rest of her life. Hmmm...OH! I'VE GOT IT!

-Beldam Shaydes: Yes, my queen?

-Shadow Queen: Something Bowser and Mewtwo said when they were arranging that fight...PUT FLURRIE IN A ROOM FILLED WITH A THOUSAND CHARMY BEES!

-Beldam Shaydes: YES! That's perfect!

-Boo Ghost: Heck yeah. I am all for that.

-Toad Suzuki: Don't forget to set up a hidden camera in there!

-Bow Ghostina: It's the torture that she deserves.

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Um...I can't believe I just now realized this but...I found some shoes that my feet were in after I got back from the fight. Does anyone own a pair of...white-ish colored running shoes?<p>

-Sonic The Hedgehog: Does it have red stripes on them?

-Spyro The Dragon: No, they don't.

-Sonic The Hedgehog: Then it's not mine.

-Princess Eclaire: They're mine, Spyro. Now would you be a dear and bring it over to my castle please?

-Spyro The Dragon: Um...you weren't even at the fight, Eclair. Why would these be yours?

-Bombette Booma: Don't listen to Eclaire. She's desperate for attention.

-Princess Eclaire: If I'm so desperate for attention, then why are you giving me it, hmm? I can't help it if I'm so popular.

-Hunter The Cheetah: Um...yeah...those are kind of mine, Spyro...

-Spyro The Dragon: What? Hunter? Since when were you at the fight?

-Hunter The Cheetah: Well, ya see, I kind of followed you to the fight after you went through the portal. But while I was there, I was caught up in a riot. People were throwing bottles at each other, throwing up on each other, and some were even bringing chainsaws to the place! So I had to get out but I lost my shoes there but I didn't want to go back there so thank stars you got them!

-Spyro The Dragon: o.O Wow. That's really...chaotic. Well anyways, just come over to my house and you can get it, okay? And be careful next time! I don't want you getting hurt!

-Bowser Koopa: What are you, his boyfriend? Let him do what he wants! Sheesh. Wannabe parents these days.

-Spyro The Dragon: ...

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: Thanksgiving is coming up! Who else is excited?<p>

_DJ Toad and 3,583,590 others like this._

-Luigi Mario: Well you know I am! We're still gonna have a big dinner right? Do you know who's coming this year.

-Mario Mario: Of course we are. As for who's coming? You, Peach and Daisy obviously. And then there's Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Tiny, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor E. Gadd, Goombella, Koops, Paper Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Miss Mowz, Wiggler, Chain Chomp, Goomba, Paragoomba, Spiky Goomba, Koopa, Paratroopa, Kammy, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Hammer Bro., Fire Bro., Boomerang Bro., Angry Sun, Toadney Spears, Toadia Japana, Toadiko Ninaru, Zelda, Link, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Metaknight, Pac Man, Ms. Pac Man, Pauline and a few others who I'm forgetting right now.

-Luigi Mario: O_O Oh my god, that is A LOT of people! How are we even gonna have enough food for so many people!

-Professor E. Gadd: Ahhh, that's where I come in, my dear Luigi! I am gonna use my latest experiment on the Turkey you guys have, and make it DOUBLE in size so it will have enough meat for everyone!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Um...don't you think that sounds a little dangerous?

-Professor E. Gadd: Nonsense! The chemicals in this experiment aren't even harmful!

-Rosalina Star: How do you know that?

-Professor E. Gadd: Because I just tasted the chemical myself.

-Diddy Kong: And...you don't care if you don't get infected?

-Professor E. Gadd: Of course not! Living is overrated!

-Toad Suzuki: I knew this guy was insane.

-Mario Mario: Okay...um...ignoring that, the dinner will start at 4, but we won't start eating until about an hour later because we wanna make sure everyone is there and we have to prepare everything too.

-Dixie Kong: Is the dinner gonna be at Peach's Castle?

-Mario Mario: Yes, it will.

-Princess Daisy: Wait a second, Mario...why is Bowser and his kids on your invitation list? And even some of the enemies too? AND PAULINE? WTF? HAVE YOU GONE PSYCHO?

-Mario Mario: Calm down, Daisy! I just wanted to be nice and have them over for dinner. Bowser hasn't done anything bad for a long time now anyways so this will be a good chance to get acquainted without any tension. And as for Pauline, I didn't want her to be alone on Thanksgiving. It would be good if we just talked in person now because I'm over what happened between me and her.

-Princess Daisy: Whatever. Fine. But she is NOT sitting next to us! And you better not give her seconds on desert either!

-Mario Mario: -.-

-Princess Eclair: Why wasn't I invited? I'm clearly the most hottest and most popular person on the planet so the fact that you missed me is deplorable.

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: I can think of a million and one reasons as to why Mario did not invite you.

-Princess Daisy: Mario, why do you have that bitch as your friend on here?

-Mario Mario: Cause I thought she was just a fan! But now, after seeing some of her posts, she is messed up. Way beyond messed up.

-Princess Eclair: Awww, you looked through my history? I see another guy is in love with me. Not too surprised there.

-Dixie Kong: BLOCK HER. NOW.

**Mario Mario has now blocked Princess Eclair.**

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: Gonna go for a jog for the first time in my life. Yay.<p>

_King Boo and 511,382 others like this._

-Clawdia Koopa: It's about damn time! Whenever you're on the bed with me, I feel like the floor under the bed is about to break through!

-King Bowser Koopa: Shut your mouth. Don't you have an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog to watch?

-Clawdia Koopa: AH! THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT IT WAS ON TODAY!

-Tiny Kong: If you keep this up Bowser, you'll get thinner and muscular in about...5 years!

-King Bowser Koopa: Stfu Tiny before I come over there and rip out your banana-colored, badly conditioned hair.

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Oh Bowser, why must you be so violent? Why can't you ever be...I don't know...well-mannered for once?

-King Bowser Koopa: 0_0 Peach? Well...uh...that's...uh...that's just my personality!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Look Bowser, I know you've kidnapped me a lot in the past, but I still worry about you sometimes, you know? You need to just relax more often and stop making evil plans for once. Maybe then you'll be happier.

-Kammy Koopa: ...Mrs. Positivity over here, folks!

-Waluigi Wario: Seriously Peach? You're saying this to BOWSER of all people?

-Bowser Koopa: Wow...uh...you might have a point there, Peach. Maybe it's true. Maybe I do need to retire...

-Waluigi Wario: I don't think you should. It gets hilarious seeing you fail everytime you come up with a plan. And it's all because of a plumber.

-King Bowser Koopa: I'm gonna pretend I did not just read that comment and pretend that I didn't just imagine ripping your head off and throwing your remains in the sewers.

-Princess Toadstool Peach: So...? What do you say?

-King Bowser Koopa: Grrr...I'll think about it.

-Yoshi Pucha: Which means he won't.

-King Bowser Koopa: Nobody asked you.

* * *

><p>Navi The Fairy: GRRRRRRRR! I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE MARIO INVITE LINK AND ZELDA TO HIS THANKSGIVING PARTY BUT NOT ME? I DON'T FREAKING UNDERSTAND!<p>

_Master Hand and 54 others like this._

-Fox McCloud: I KNOW, RIGHT? After everything we've been through together in Super Smash Brothers...and THIS is how he treats me?

-Rawk Hawk: Yeah! I even fought the dude and told him to RAWWWWWWWWWWK ON! But he didn't invite me either! Pumpernickel!

-Sonic The Hedgehog: I got an idea! What do you say we all crash the party? That oughta teach for not inviting us!

-Crazy Hand: YEAH! AND GO SUPER CHAOTIC ON THAT BASTARD!

-Samus Aran: Hells yeah! I am in!

-Pit Icarus: I'll bring my bow and 100 arrows!

-Midna Midona: I'll go as well. Even though I've never met Mario, I want to see this will turn out.

-Piranha Plant: I WANNA GO! I'LL EAT ALL HIS TURKEY IN ONE GULP! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-R.O.B.: MUST. DESTROY. PARTY. AND. TORTURE. MARIO. WITH. THAT. SONG. CALLED. FRIDAY.

-Samus Aran: So what's the plan then? We just go in there and shoot everything that we see?

-King Ganondorf: Well, all I know is, I'm using my evil powers to destroy the ENTIRE place! MWAHAHAHA! That's how evil I am!

-Shadow Queen: ^Call me when you can cover the world in darkness and be on the brink of destroying it.

-Falco Lombardi: I'll get my bazooka!

-Prince Marth: I'll help out by...um...oh forget it, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

-Captain Olimar: Ooh, this sounds fun! I'll grab 100 pikmin and meet you guys over there!

-Conker The Squirrel: I don't know what you guys are getting so worked up about. He didn't invite me and I don't really mind it.

-Star Wolf: Look who's talking! You haven't even been in a video game for 6 years! Irrelevant characters have no say in this!

-Jigglypuff Singalong: I'll use my powerful singing ability! No one can escape the wrath of THE JIGGLYPUFF SONG! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Captain Falcon: I'm gonna FALCON PUNCH Mario so hard that he'll crying for his mama for weeks on end!

-Miss Wigglytuff: nan neohuideul do gaibhal su issnayo?

-Fox McCloud: ^WTF? Me no speak...whatever language you just spoke!

EOC.

Finally got it done. Like before, review and do as you please. Also, I made a mistake with Spiny's name. Spiny Shell is the name of an item, not the actual enemy so that's why I changed the last name.


	9. Wrong address

Koops Koopa: Hope everyone's having a good Thanksgiving right now. I know I am!

_Tikal The Echidna and 630,429 others like this._

-Goombella Goomba: It's good that you're having fun, but me? Hell no. There's too many people here at Peach's Castle! I can't even find you, Koops!

-Vivian Shaydes: Ugh, I hate it when too many people are invited to a Thanksgiving dinner. It gets too noisy and I feel like I wanna shoot myself, anime-style.

-King Boo: I WOULD eat some Thanksgiving treats...but I'm a boo! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT IS? Even if I wanted to commit suicide, I can't because everything will go right through me! WHY ME?

-Goombario Goomba: ^...okay...that was really weird...

-Mario Mario: Sheesh guys, EXCUSE ME for wanting to have a party everyone can enjoy!

-Goombella Goomba: I'm not complaining, Mario! I'm just saying, there's some people here I'm not particularly fond of... *coughBowserandhiskidscough*

-Princess Daisy: It's okay, Goombella. There's a certain reddish-haired bimbo at the party too that I want gone.

-Princess Eclair: Don't talk about yourself like that, Daisy!

-Princess Daisy: Screw off. This doesn't concern you, as much as you want it to be.

* * *

><p>Flurrie Winds: HAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! I'M STILL ALIVE! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT QUEEN FLURRIE!<p>

-Koopa Paratroopa: WHAT? I thought the Shadow Queen got rid of you?

-Flurrie Winds: Nope. Although, I'm in some sort of room that just so happens to have a laptop, I'm still alive. But the door in this room won't even budge and the windows is closed off by bars.

-Fire Bro: Good, then that means you'll starve to death!

-Flurrie Winds: Not necessarily. I can go longer without having to eat or drink then the average person. All I need to do is just wait for something good to happen.

-Donkey Kong: Why won't you just die already? Do you have infinite health or something?

-Flurrie Winds: I wish. :P

-Shadow Queen: Don't get too comfortable, Flurrie. I have a suprise coming up for you in the next 36 seconds...

-Sushie Fishie: Oh, that's right! Shadow Queen trapped Flurrie so she'll get tortured forever by a thousand Charmy Bee's! I remember now!

-Buzzy Beetle: This will definitely be good. BRING ON THE TORTURE!

-Flurrie Winds: Um...what? What the hell is a Charmy Bee?

-Doopliss Doppler: Hohoho! You'll find out very soon Flurrie!

-Kammy Koopa: Hohoho? It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas ya moron.

-Shadow Queen: The Charmy Bee's have now entered the room Flurrie's in.

-Jojora Icadora: YES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Lord Fawful: CHARMY BEE'S HAVE FURY! Hee hee hee!

-Flurrie Winds: HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE, GET MEE_RN OUTS A HERE!11! CALL 911! I CAN"T TELELE WHETHEER THEY'RE TRYING TO RMREURDER ME OR NOT! OR GIVE ME A MASSVIE HEADACHE!

-Shy Guy: What's that, Flurrie? I would understand you better if you didn't have such awful grammer.

-Wendy Koopa: ^OH THE IRONY. IT HURTS SO BAD.

-Koopa Troopa: Pwned.

-Flurrie Winds: YOU BASTARDS! IF IG ET KILELED IN HERE OR IF MY HEAAD EXPLDOES, THEN I'M HAUITNING EACH AND EERYONE OF YOU AND KILL YOU WITYH A CHAINSAW! OR A HAMMER IF I CANT: FIND A CHAINSWA.

-Spiny Koopa: Video should be up soon. I am dying to see this!

-Bow Ghostina: Well Flurrie, if you do somehow become a ghost and haunt us then one of us could just use a Poltergust 3000 and suck you right up! Mmmhmm.

-Lakitu Cloudie: That is, if she isn't sent to Hell. But then again, I'm not even sure if the likes of Satan would want her down there.

-Kooper Koopa: This is very true.

* * *

><p>Luigi Mario: Thanksgiving Party at Peach's Castle is going awesome so far. About to eat some Turkey!<p>

_Marina Liteyears and 739,220 others like this._

-King Bowser Koopa: Hmph. Even though I still slightly despise you and your little 'crew' here, I have to say this party is pretty good. Just glad my naggy wife isn't here.

-Pauline Toyokawa: -_-' Why must you be so rude, Bowser? Just enjoy the freaking party for once.

-Goombario Goomba: Why are you guys texting each other on Facebook instead of talking in person? You're right near each other, ya know!

-Pauline Toyokawa: ...Oh. Good point.

-Princess Daisy: Well, looks like Pauline still hasn't changed her ditzy ways.

-Pauline Toyokawa: You wanna say that in front of my face? Of course you would type it on here, cause you're a coward. You're all bark and no bite.

-Princess Daisy: Okay, I will then!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: NO NO NO! STOP IT! Why can't we all just get along for once? Seriously, it's like every time Pauline does something, YOU always have to jump on her case, Daisy.

-Princess Daisy: WTF? Peach, didn't you just say a while ago that you didn't trust Pauline?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean I should attack her on every little thing. Besides, I talked to her in person a few minutes ago. She's actually more kind that I thought.

-Princess Daisy: That's what she wants you to think.

-Diddy Kong: For christ's sake Daisy, can you STOP being delusional and just let it go already? Seriously. You don't have to like Pauline but at the very least, stop arguing with her.

-Princess Daisy: ...Fine.

-Diddy Kong: Good.

-Pauline Toyokawa: Great.

-Mario Mario: Excellent.

-King Bowser Koopa: Lovely.

-Fly Guy: Spectacular.

-Iggy Koopa: Awesome.

-Miss Wigglytuff: Heungmiissneun.

-Goombella Goomba: Earth.

-Dixie Kong: Fire.

-Parakarry Kalamari: Wind.

-Yoshi Pucha: Water.

-Rosalina Star: Heart.

Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: GO PLANET!

-Captain Planet: By your powers combined, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!

-Waluigi Wario: ...What the hell just happened here?

* * *

><p>Samus Aran: About to go crash Mario's Thanksgiving party! We're only about a minute away from the castle!<p>

_Doctor Eggman and 37 others like this._

-Sonic The Hedgehog: I got the sub-machine guns! HELLZ YEAH!

-Fox McCloud: SONIC! We're not suppose to kill him! We're just gonna destroy everything in there and maybe steal some of Peach's panties.

-Sonic The Hedgehog: ...That's not what Midna told me...

-Midna Midona: Don't judge me.

-Jigglypuff Singalong: I got my microphone! I'll sing so loud, their ears will bleed!

-Captain Falcon: I'M GONNA FALCON PUNCH EVERYONE IN THERE AT THE SAME TIME AND IT WILL BE SO HARD THAT THE WHOLE CASTLE WILL EXPLODE INTO TINY PIECES!

-Fox McCloud: GUYS! LISTEN TO ME! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT THEM! WE'RE JUST GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THERE! OKAY?

-King Ganondorf: My dark powers will send all those pests to the underworld! Muahahahahaa!

-Pikachu Chan: Pika pika, pika pi!

-Wolf O'Donnell: WTF? Who invited the rodent along?

-Falco Lombardi: WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME FOR?

-Navi The Fairy: ...We're not.

-Falco Lombardi: THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! PIKACHU BEGGED ME TO COME ALONG WITH US! NOW GO AHEAD, SLAP ME!

-Prince Marth: Um...no comment...

-Piranha Plant: Can someone tell me why you guys are all texting each other on Facebook when you're all right next to each other in real life?

-Pit Icarus: Yeah, you bunch of lazy bums!

-Sonic The Hedgehog: ^Look who's talking.

-King Mewtwo: Can all of you just STFU? We're at the castle right now. Navi, get your bazooka ready.

-Fox McCloud: Am I talking to myself here? I REPEAT, WE ARE NOT HURTING OR KILLING ANYBODY. GET RID OF THE WEAPONS!

-Rawk Hawk: Hey fairy boy, I wanna RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWK! You better give me an extra bazooka!

-Navi The Fairy: I'm a GIRL you idiot! And I only have one bazooka!

-Piranha Plant: Once again, WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING ON FACEBOOK WHEN YOU GUYS COULD BE TALKING IN REAL LIFE?

-King Mewtwo: I'm gonna make sure that Bowser pays for what he did to me. So you know what I'm gonna do? Slit his throat and force Mario to drink his blood. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Samus Aran: ^...Okay, that's a little TOO M Rated for my tastes...

-R.O.B: BLASTERS ACTIVATED. WILL OBLITERATE WHEN TARGET IS CHOSEN.

-Pit Icarus: Where is the best place to shoot a person with an arrow?

-Midna Midona: The eye, duh. But you could shoot them in the booty for an extra LOL factor.

-Fox McCloud: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? WE. ARE. NOT. KILLING. OR. HURTING. THEM. If you guys ignore me one more time, I swear to god, I am calling the Charmy Bee squad over here to annoy everyone to death.

-Jigglypuff Singalong: WH-WH-WHAT? FOX, YOU WOULDN'T!

-Fox McCloud: Oh, I will.

-Piranha Plant: ...And you guys are STILL talking on Facebook...

-Samus Aran: Okay fine, we won't hurt them. Jeeze. Happy now?

-Fox McCloud: Not until you all put your weapons away.

-King Ganondorf: Hey wait a second...guys, what color is Peach's castles' roof?

-Pit Icarus: It's red. Why?

-King Ganondorf: YOU IDIOTS! THE CASTLE ROOF IS YELLOW! THIS IS DAISY'S CASTLE!

-Jigglypuff Singalong: Huh. I wondered why the color looked different.

-Wolf O'Donnell: Are you freaking kidding me right now? We came all this way only to come to DAISY'S CASTLE? Who's the jackass that lead us here?

-Samus Aran: It was Mewtwo!

-Captain Falcon: Mewtwo...PREPARE TO GET FALCON PAWNCHED!

-King Mewtwo: But I...I thought this was the correct way! CURSE YOU, GOOGLE MAPS!

-Fox McCloud: *facepalm*

-Prince Marth: Oh well. I'm hungry for a smoothie. Can we go to Yamha Juice?

-Navi The Fairy: You're HUNGRY for a smoothie?

-Samus Aran: Of course we can. But we're making Mewtwo pay for it!

-King Mewtwo: Or I can just steal them using my awesome powers.

-Midna Midona: I prefer that method.

-Piranha Plant: *shakes head* This is something I would expect out of a fanfic. You guys are worthless.

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy: The thanksgiving dinner was good. Thanks Mario and Peach for setting it up. And...I'd also like to make an apology to Pauline Toyokawa. I'm sorry for being such a cold-hearted bitch to you all the time. I never even gave you a chance to speak out. Can you forgive me?<p>

_Bomber Man and 903,250 others like this._

-Pauline Toyokawa: Oh...alright. I'm tired of arguing all the time anyways. Let's just get to know each other better. :)

-Luigi Mario: Thank you Daisy for being mature about this. So glad you two made up.

-Dixie Kong: Woot!

-Prince Vegeta: Yay! No more catfights! Wait...NO MORE CATFIGHTS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Tiny Kong: ^IGNORE HIM. HE'S JUST JOKING!

-Princess Daisy: Who the hell is Vegeta? I don't remember adding him.

-Prince Vegeta: I'm the ruler of your dreams. Bow down to me, bitches.

-Dimentio Dimenshun: UM, NO. That would be me actually.

-Prince Vegeta: Are you asking for a fight? BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA GET ONE!

-Dimentio Dimenshun: Bring it on. Unless you can't handle the magical powers of MASTER DIMENTIO!

-Jojora Icadora: Both of you are wrong. With my wand, I can make anything happen.

-Kammy Koopa: Hey bitch, you're not the only one with a wand here!

-Jr. Troopa: UMM, HELLO? DID ANYONE FORGET THE FACT THAT I TOO HAVE A WAND?

-Princess Daisy: One of the downsides of having so many friends on Facebook. -.-

* * *

><p>Clawdia Koopa - King Bowser Koopa: HEY BOWSER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN HOURS!<p>

-King Bowser Koopa: WTF? I told you I'd be at Mario's thanksgiving party!

-Clawdia Koopa: Oh, and what were you doing at that party, huh? FLIRTING WITH SOME WHORE? MAYBE THAT PRINCESS PINCH, HMMM?

-King Bowser Koopa: It's PEACH, not Pinch! And no, I was there because Mario invited me over so I decided to go and be frinedly for once. That's all.

-Clawdia Koopa: What? Why would Mario invite you over? Does that idiot have a crush on you?

-King Bowser Koopa: WTF? NO! STOP MIS-INTERPRETING EVERYTHING I SAY!

-Clawdia Koopa: DON'T YELL AT ME! JUST BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AGAIN!

-King Bowser Koopa: Well, fine! I wanted to finish my game of Silent Hill 3 anyways!

-Toad Suzuki: GET. A. DIVORCE. ALREADY.

_Pac Man and 1,482,321 others like this._

EOC.

Short chapter this time, but that's only because I couldn't think of anything more. Please review.


	10. Internet Slang

Sorry for the super long hiatus, I just kinda wanted to move on to other projects since I felt like this story is starting to end its course, but I'll keep continuing it as long as I can, no matter how frequent I update.

_Dixie Kong and 393 others are now friends with Honey Queen._

* * *

><p>Birdo Odrib: So, I've been browsing a bunch of forums for the past few weeks and I've been noticing users using words in odd ways I have never seen before. Here's a good example: Some users got into an argument over Lady SaSa and one of them said "Spill that true tea!". Another one said "Lady SaSa is the goddess of pop and you will deal.". And another I saw was "Stay pressed that Lady SaSa is better than your faves in every way.". And this too..."I can't at this delusion." I know this sounds kinda ridiculous, but I've never heard word usage like that before in my life. Has anyone else seen users talk like this before?<p>

_Tubba Blubba and 39 others like this._

-Waluigi Wario: 'Stay pressed'? What the hell is that suppose to mean exactly? All these stupid slang words sounds like something that Daisy would say.

-Princess Daisy: Shut up you anorexic cow! I wouldn't talk like that EVER!

-Rosalina Star: I'm guessing that the word 'pressed' in this case means jealous or angry...or a combo.

-Iggy Koopa: That makes sense actually. I'd be 'pressed' too if Lady SaSa sold millions of more records than my favorite did.

-Goombella Goomba: My goodness, what is this world coming to? I really hope people don't talk like that in real life!

-Wario Wario: Get over it, sister. This is just a fad that will last for no more than a year. I'm tired of people saying crap like 'this generation is awful!' and 'I MISS THE OLD DAYS!'. It's like, shut up, no one wants to hear you complaining about all that.

-Diddy Kong: For once, I agree with you Wario. The whole complaints about this generation being bad is really getting old and overdone.

-Goombella Goomba: Well EXCUSE ME for having an opinion! And it's the truth too. People are more messed up these days than ever. All you need to do is look at the news.

-Miss Mowz: Goombella, I think you should just keep quiet on this one. It's obvious those two don't have any brains after playing overrated games like Halo 8.

-Dixie Kong: Bitch, don't you DARE be hating on my boyfriend!

-Princess Peach Toadstool: Can't we all just calm down and relax for once? And besides, it's better just to ignore that internet slang and let people do what they wanna do. It's that simple.

-Wendy Koopa: Why are you always bumping into everyone's conversations, Peach? Jesus, talk about being a wannabe-peacemaker.

-Goombella Goomba: I really would not wanna be talking if I were you, considering you came out of nowhere and commented on that.

_Princess Toadstool Peach likes this._

-Wendy Koopa: Shut your face! I get to do whatever I want since it's the internet!

-Miss Mowz: Hey Dixie Bitch, screw off. No one was talking to you.

-Goombella Goomba: No, you can't do anything you want. You really sound like some 12 year old who thinks the world revolves around them.

-Wario Wario: Miss Mowz, stay pressed that Halo 8 sold over 5 million copies in the first week in the Mushroom Kingdom. Oh no, wait, I get it now, you have that whole "It's popular so I hate it" mentality. Gotcha.

-Dixie Kong: Does it look like I care? You mess with my boyfriend, you mess with me! You would do the same thing too, so don't even try it!

-Bowser Koopa: Wario, sit your fat ass down. Everyone knows Pokemon Blue is the best game ever made. Stay pressed!

-Wendy Koopa: I'm not 12 years old you moron! And when did I say that the world revolved around me? And who said you could tell me what to do? I'm waiting.

-Miss Mowz: Seriously? You're really gonna go there? Nowhere did I mention that I hated Halo 8 because it was popular. That's stupid. The reason why I said what I said is because I played a demo of it and it looks exactly like the same crap that was in the past 5 games. But of course, since it's Halo, all the idiots are gonna buy it since they're so easily manipulated.

-Goombella Goomba: You don't have to say it in order to imply it. I meant that that's how you were acting. And no, I can't tell you what to do but calling out someone for bumping into a convo when you did the same thing is just ridiculous.

-Princess Eclair: ^Oh! Watch out everybody! We got a badass over here!

-Miss Mowz: To Dixie, no I wouldn't do that because I would never have a wimp who can't stand up for himself as a boyfriend. If people can't fight their own fights, then how the hell do you expect anyone to stand up for themselves?

-Wario Wario: Bowser...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the best joke I've heard all day. And Mowz, you've played the demo, but have you even played the whole game? If not, then you can't judge it so don't even try it, sis.

-Wendy Koopa: Whatever, Goombella. You can go live in your delusional little nerdy dream world while I go off and buy myself a car with my hard-earned money!

-Bow Ghostina: Hard earned money? You're sure you don't mean the money that you stole?

-Wendy Koopa: SHUT UP! I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! IT'S ALL LIES!

-Goombella Goomba: Eclair, seriously...GO AWAY! Stop stalking me! No one likes you! I'm not even sure how or why Birdo has you on her friends list but she needs to get rid of you ASAP. You are a cancer to this site.

-Dixie Kong: Oh, so now my boyfriend is a WIMP? Tell me, if he's a wimp then why did he go on all those adventures years ago? I'm waiting.

-Bowser Koopa: It wasn't a joke you pompous pig. Pokemon Blue will stay remaining the game of the generation while Halo 8 will just be some try-hard game no one will care about in a year.

-Paper Yoshi: Alright, I'm totally confused right now. WHO IS ARGUING WITH WHO?

-Toad Suzuki: You're not alone, dude. I come on here to see a long list of mixed arguments. Jeeze, these arguments are really getting on my last nerves.

* * *

><p>Bombette Boom: Can someone tell me what a gif is? I see it mentioned a lot on a lot of gaming forums but I'm so confused as to what it actually is.<p>

_Fire Bro and Koopie Koo likes this._

-Diddy Kong: Ah, more internet slang. A gif is basically an image that has motion. Like this: 24dotmediadottumblrdotcom / tumblr_m0aryaP1qI1r4231fo1_500 . gif. Just remove the spaces and replace the 'dots' with periods.

-Bombette Boom: Oh, now I get it! I can't believe I didn't see it before, haha.

-Sushie Fishie: I love gifs on other forums! Especially when I'm being shady. Heh heh heh. i35dotinypicdotcom / n3rbesdotjpg

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: Um...what the heck does shady mean?

-Jojora Icadora: I'm pretty sure it means being sneaky about insulting someone or something. Like, not a direct insult such as "Oh my gosh, she's so fat!" but more like "How many pounds did she put on since I've last seen her?". I know, it seems confusing, but I think you'll get it if you spend time on non-gaming forums.

-Sushie Fishie: Jojora got it right. You go girlfriend! lh5dotggphtdotcom / -2UvA-YI9CAw / TvFPKu3ZLZI/AAAAAAAAAHk / CAYAu8mZVXE / s400 / xfq96odotpng

-Kammy Koopa: Posting gifs everytime you make a comment does make you funny or clever in any way, sweetie.

-Sushie Fishie: mediadottumblrdotcom / tumblr_m9innhq0fw1rr3ccidotgif

-Kammy Koopa: Why would I be mad over something so stupid? Get a life.

-Sushie Fishie: But I'm not the one who stays over at Bowser's Castle everyday and comes up with 'evil' plans only to have them fail, am I? i35dotinypicdotcom / n3rbesdotjpg

-Kammy Koopa: You better watch it, missy! I could easily track you down and turn you into dust.

-Sushie Fishie: Is that why you didn't do the same thing to Mario in the Palace of Shadow? i35dotinypicdotcom / n3rbesdotjpg

-Kammy Koopa: ...I was giving him a fair chance at winning! It was totally obvious!

-Sushie Fishie: Right. Which is why you totally destroyed Twink in that little battle on Bowser's Castle. i35dotinypicdotcom / n3rbesdotjpg

-Kammy Koopa: I WASN'T GOING TO TURN A FREAKING LITTLE KID INTO DUST! IT'S AGAINST EVERYTHING I'VE STOOD FOR! I only vowed to turn adults into dust!

-Shy Guy: I don't understand the point of putting gifs after every comment that you post. It makes no sense and is incredibly stupid.

-Sushie Fishie: It's a fad on non-gaming forums, hun and you will deal. i44dottinypicdotcom / 2mw7a68dotjpg

-Shy Guy: But this isn't a non-gaming forum so you can shut it now.

-Sushie Fishie: Well, I'm bringing the fad over to Facebook so you can kindly find the nearest exit and have a seat. idotminusdotcom / iNAaCpY4i9TMhdotgif

* * *

><p>Luigi Mario: AH! I just now remembered something! Eclair is married to the Chestnut King aka King Goomba!<p>

_Miss Pacman and 79 others like this._

-Princess Daisy: Okay? And...?

-Para Troopa: Who would be married to her? LOL.

-Sushie Fishie: I'm not seeing the point here. imgbootdotcom / images / Richgirlplanet / pcdotgif

-Luigi Mario: Really guys? You don't remember Eclaire trying to hit on me, Mario and a bunch of other guys?

-Waluigi Wario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD THAT MADE MY DAY! SHE REALLY GETS AROUND, DOESN'T SHE? HAHAHAHAHA!

-Vivian Shaydes: Something has to be wrong with that Goomba. I don't think anyone could stand to be in the same room with that homewrecker.

-Princess Daisy: Hahahaha! What a...you know what, I'm not even gonna go there. I'm just gonna sit back and laugh at what a mess that girl is.

-Watt Bulb: You know that you're already destined for a marriage failure if you're gonna be with someone who is a total cad to everyone.

-Tiny Kong: Just when I thought she couldn't get any lower. SMH.

-Donkey Kong: Why did she even get married if she wants to hit on all the guys on Facebook?

-Yoshi Pucha: Two words, DK. Extra money.

-Princess Eclair: Luigi, if you had bothered to look up the facts, you'll know that I divorced that guy last month. We are no longer together so I'm now sexy, free and single.

-Bow Ghostina: Well, you got two out of three of those right.

-Dry Bones: So tell me, Eclaire...how long did the marriage last? We're all dying to know.

-Ludwig Koopa: I bet 100 coins it lasted three weeks. Give or take a week.

-Dixie Kong: I'm betting that it was six days.

-Princess Eclair: Dry Bones, that is none of your damn business to know.

-Princess Daisy: But you're the one who revealed your divorce to the entire Facebook world, so...

-Princess Eclair: So, what? I don't have to answer any of your stupid and useless questions. Go back to Sharashaland or whatever the hell that irrelevant country is called.

-Wario Wario: No1curr about you, Eclaire. Just move off the planet already.

-Rosalina Star: No1curr? Really Wario?

-Wario Wario: What? It's part of the new internet slang fad. Either get into it or deal with it.

-Goombario Goomba: Hey, hold up a second! Luigi, didn't you block Eclaire before? How is she still posting on your profile?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: I noticed that as well. Please don't tell me you're having 'feelings' for her, Luigi...

-Princess Daisy: He better not, Peach! Or else I'm gonna have A LOT to say about it.

-Luigi Mario: Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAA? I just now remember that I thought I blocked her too! How did I unblock her without...err...actually unblocking her? And how is she posting on my profile when we're not friends?

-Kooper Koopa: Your profile must be set on public then. Thing is, I'm not sure why you would do that and unblock Eclair...

-Luigi Mario: But I didn't! I would never do that! And if I did, then I don't remember doing it!

-Sushie Fishie: I smell a hacker on the loose. i35dotinypicdotcom / n3rbesdotjpg

-Luigi Mario: NO! You really think so?

-Donkey Kong: I'm thinking it as well. That's the only explanation for everything.

-Luigi Mario: So...who could this hacker be then?

-Princess Eclaire: It's not me, if that's what you're thinking. I just visited Luigi's profile, only to find out I'm not blocked anymore and his profile was public so I simply commented again. :D

-Dixie Kong: Yeah, we'll be sure to keep that in mind. *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Goombrian Goomba has now joined Facebook.<strong>

_Goombrian Goomba is now friends with Goombario Goomba._

Goombario Goomba - Goombrian Goomba: Hey bro! Glad to see you finally made an account. This is gonna be so much fun!

-Goombrian Goomba: Thanks. I've been wanting to get one of these in a while. I think I know how everything works too.

-Goombario Goomba: That's cool! You're gonna love it here. Don't forget to add my best friend, Mario!

-Goombrian Goomba: Mario? Why the heck are you friends with him?

-Goombario Goomba: Um...because I went on an adventure with him. And I'm also a fan of him too. Don't you remember me telling you all this?

-Goombrian Goomba: Oh...yeah. I definitely remember now.

-Goombario Goomba: ...Okay then...is there a problem?

-Goombrian Goomba: Well...it's just that...I think Mario is overrated.

-Goombario Goomba: Excuse me? Did I see that right? You think he is OVERRATED? Explain yourself right now, mister.

-Goombrian Goomba: I just think he's not all that great that he's hyped up to be. I mean yeah, he saves Princess Peach a lot, but what else does he have to offer?

-Goombario Goomba: Are you kidding me? He offers us loads of amazing games, comics, forums, websites, etc. He is Nintendo's MASCOT. Without Mario, Nintendo would be in huge debt!

-Goombrian Goomba: His games? Really? No offense, but every single game that he has starred in are all re-hashed. It's the same plot everytime. They bring nothing new to the table. It's really hard to believe that all his games sell millions. I just don't understand the appeal.

-Goombario Goomba: I don't know you anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Princess Toadstool Peach and 58 others are now friends with Princess Ember Ashes.<em>

Princess Ember Ashes - Princess Toadstool Peach: Hey girl! I haven't talked to you in SUCH a long time!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Ember? Is that really you? Oh my goodness! It's so great to see you again! If I knew you had a Facebook account, I would've added you right away!

-Princess Ember Ashes: Don't worry about it. So, what have you been up to all this time? How have you been?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: I've been better than usual. Other than that, it's the same old stuff going on. Well, except for the fact that Bowser has been kidnapping me less of course.

-Princess Ember Ashes: Ah, that's cool. Yeah, nothing really exciting has been happening with me either. Well, that's a lie. There IS this one guy I'm dating...hmm hmm!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Oh, that's splendid! I'm so happy for you! What's his name?

-Princess Ember Ashes: His name is Roy Koopa!

-Princess Toadstool Peach: What.

-Princess Ember Ashes: ?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: You just said...Roy...Koopa...

-Princess Ember Ashes: Yes I did. Why? Is there a problem?

-Roy Koopa: Yeah Peach, is there a problem?

-Princess Toadstool Peach: Oh. No...there's not. Not at all. I have to go now. I need to go...wax my eyebrows! Yeah. I'll talk to you later!

-Princess Ember Ashes: Well, bye I guess. Wonder what that was about?

-Roy Koopa: Who cares? Now, where would you like to go for our 7th date tonight?

-Princess Ember Ashes: Hmm...let's go somewhere different. Somewhere...simply casual. How about Burger Queen?

-Roy Koopa: ...Please tell me you did not just type that...

-Princess Ember Ashes: Type what? Burger Queen?

-Roy Koopa: YES! THAT WORD! Uggggghhhhh...excuse me while I heave into Kammy Koopa's toilet.

* * *

><p>Toadney Spears: Hello fans! Just wanted to let you know that the show I'll be judging on, 'Y Factor', will be premiering on September 12! Don't miss it!<p>

_Mega Man and 2,473,384 others like this._

-Toadjina Ludacre: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! I PROMISE TOADNEY I WILL WATCH EVERY SINGLE EPISODE OF THE SHOW AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOU ONLY!

-Sushie Fishie: Woo! Party over here! lh5dotggphtdotcom / -2UvA-YI9CAw / TvFPKu3ZLZI / AAAAAAAAAHk / CAYAu8mZVXE / s400 / xfq96odotpng

-Bow Ghostina: Why is a talentless popstar a judge on a talent show?

-Toadetta Maraj: Hey! Don't be hating on the princess of pop! GTFO!

-Bow Ghostina: What? I'm only speaking the truth. She can't sing. She can't dance. Well, she COULD dance but she doesn't even try nowadays.

-Toadetta Maraj: She CAN sing you hater! She just doesn't want to put the effort in. But she doesn't have to, she's freaking Toadney Spears! She could have a 90 minute movie with her only eating french fries, and it would sell millions! So you can find the nearest exit and have a seat, hun.

-Bow Ghostina: -Sigh- Whatever. Just another mindless slave to add to the list...

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy: Alright, can you guys stop talking in this internet slang? It's like you're speaking a different language. Also, enough with the gifs. They're so pointless.<p>

_Sally Acorn and 31 others like this._

-Boomerang Bro: Why do you care so much about what other people do on the internet? Just let them do whatever the hell they want. There isn't any law that forbids talking in a certain way or posting gifs.

-Bowser Koopa: Daisy's just mad because it's that time of the month for her.

-Princess Daisy: Shut it, Bowser. My period was a week ago.

-Sushie Fishie: Gifs are everything though and you will deal. .

-Ludwig Koopa: Oh Daisy, just quit your complaining. Stay pressed at the fact that a new fad has taken over and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

-Paper Yoshi: 'Pressed'? What the hell? Where are you guys getting these totally different meanings from?

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: I wanna know this too. I need to know how and why this is spreading all over the internet.

-Wario Wario: Psssshhhh! Get over it peoples. Why can't you just let it all go? Seriously, if you think it's bad then leave the internet. No one is asking you to stay here.

-Boomberang Bro: Exactly Wario. If you guys think it's that annoying, then do something about it instead of just sitting there and complain about the same thing over and over again.

-Princess Daisy: Ooooh, Mr. Bigshot eh? Fine. You win. I'll just be using words and meanings the correct way while you guys conversate in illiterate sentences. K thx bai.

-Lakilulu Cloudster: Daisy, you are such a nag! My goodness, it's no wonder you have more haters than Peach does! There is even a few Anti-Daisy clubs on the internet. AND YOU'RE GONNA STAY PRESSED!

-Princess Daisy: I could really care less if a bunch of no-lives create anti-fan clubs about me. And why the hell did you even add me as a friend when you were gonna insult me anyway?

-Lakilulu Cloudster: Because I thought you were gonna be a cool and laidback girl, but it turns out I was wrong! You're just a bitter, naggy and selfish witch! You make me sick! You make me wanna eat a bunch of cucumbers, puke them out, and eat it again!

-Princess Daisy: See ya.

**Princess Daisy has now blocked Lakilulu Cloudster.**

-Shy Guy: El oh el smiley face have a nice day!

EOC.

Whew, finally done. This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would but oh well. And Teketeke 3 will be updated very soon, if you're wondering about that. Please review.


	11. Notice

I wanted to tell you guys that this story has officially been canceled. Not because I don't wanna do it, but because I seem to be getting in trouble with a few people notifying me that they'll report me if because this fic has script format. (Just look at the first page of reviews if you don't believe me)

I mean, I COULD change it to normal format...but that just wouldn't be the same. This is a facebook story, so it's gonna be MUCH more difficult trying to adjust to that new format. I'm not going to delete this however, so you can still look at the previous chapters for goold old times sake.

But yeah, I'm only doing this because I don't want to get the fic deleted. I knew a guy last year that had a similar story to mine and it had script format, and his fic was suddenly deleted so I fear that the same may happen to mine if I don't put an end to it.

So I deeply apologize for the inconvenience and please don't blame me, blame fanfiction with its crappy rules on script format. I just don't understand why we can't have script format on a freaking fanfiction site when script format is already commonly used in fanfictions all over the web! Doesn't make much sense, does it?

...And that's all I have to say I guess. Once again, I'm sorry and I probably should've seen this all coming when I started the fic. But at least I produced some good chapters out of it.

~Stay cool. 


End file.
